Pietro The Brotherhood Boy
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro's back in the Brotherhood and is the new leader. He's suppost to ship them into fighting shape, but just trys to live through life as a friend, brother, and twin. Trys to make things good for the Brotherhood. Bad summary but the story is good. Read
1. Chapter 1

This story starts at the end of **The Stuff of Villains. **Some parts will be different from the cartoon series.

Wanda won't be brainwashed is this fic. And some other changes.

Enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Pietro, Wanda, Lance, Fred, Todd, and Gambit were in the living room in the Brotherhood Boarding House. Wanda, Fred, Todd, and Lance were siting on the couch. Pietro and Gambit stood in front of them.

"Okay, boys. And Wanda," said Gambit. "Magneto has decided to make your old friend Pietro here the leader of the Brotherhood. You need some leadership and Pietro here will make sure you learn how to work as a team. You will do as he says and work hard if you want to join Magneto's new team."

"And what if we don't want to join Buckethead's new team," spat Lance. "Or listen to Benedick Maximoff."

Gambit shrugged. "Then that be your problem. If you don't wanna listen and be a good soldier then leave now. Or deal with the boss. I don't know what he does to people who don't listen to his orders, but I hear it ain't pretty."

No one said anything.

"We clear? Good."

He turned to Pietro.

"All your, kid."

Pietro nodded.

"Adieu."

Gambit left the house.

Pietro sighed and turned to his twin sister and old friends. Both Wanda and Lance were giving him death glares. Fred had a disappointed look on his face. It kinda said, "I used to look up to you." And Todd had a sad look on his face. He looked crushed.

Pietro sighed again.

"Okay," he began. "I know non of you want me here and I bet you all want to beat the shit out of me right now, but I'm here to train you so we can defeat the X-Men and make the world a better place for mutants. I know non of you will forgive me and I don't deserve forgiveness."

"You bet you don't!" yelled Lance.

Pietro nodded. "Yes, yes, you're right. I know you all don't like this, but it's going to happen. I'm here to stay until you're ready to be Acolytes and defeat those who stand in our way."

"I'm not doing anything for that monster!" yelled Wanda. "And I'm not going to take orders from you!"

"Non of us will listen to a back stabbing traitor like you!" yelled Lance.

"Yeah!" agreed Fred.

Todd stayed quiet.

Pietro shrugged.

"If that's how you want it. I told my father this wouldn't work out. He should have sent someone else to train you. I didn't want to come."

Todd looked hurt by that.

"Y-you didn't want to come back?"

Pietro was going to speak when Lance pipped up,

"Of course he didn't, Todd. Why would he come back when he could have the sweet life back with his daddy and those Acolytes at their base."

Pietro frowned.

"It wasn't that great."

"Yeah right!"

"No, really, it wasn't. Sure it was clean, had lots of food, didn't smell, and had a big T.V. with unlimited channels, but that didn't matter. All that nice stuff comes with a price. If you don't work and train, no special privileges. And those Acolytes are jerks. Gambit stole my stuff. Pyro would burn what wasn't stolen. Sometimes those two would beat me up. Sabretooth always beated me. Every chance he got. And Colossus, he was the worst. He just stood there and let it all happen. He never helped me when those three were messing with me."

"You deserved the besting they gave you," said Wanda.

"You really think that?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, I do!"

"We all do," said Lance.

"I see."

Pietro let his hands fall to his sides with a clap noise.

"Whatever. Don't listen to me. Do whatever you want. I don't think Magneto really wants me to train you anyway. He just wanted me out of his way."

Pietro ran upstairs at super speed.

He went to is room. He sat on his bed and looked through a photo album. Pietro looked at pictures of himself and Wanda when they were little and of the Brotherhood.

'I didn't want to betray you guys, but I had no choice,' thought Pietro. 'If I did, I'd never betray any of you. You guys are like brothers to me. And Wanda, you're my sister. My twin. I never wanted to hurt you.'

He put the album on his stand next to his bed and laid down.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll write more next chapter.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, midnight-lady123123. You rock!

This isn't the story where Pietro gets a new power. But now that your brought that up, I might give him new powers in this fic.

I might. I'm not completly sure.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Pietro and Lance were in the living room. Pietro was watching T.V. and Lance was playing his guitar. Pietro could feel Lance give him some glares when his looked his way, but did nothing about it. Wanda had gone out and Fred was in the kitchen.

Then Todd rushed into the house.

"Hey, Todd," said Pietro. "Where were-?"

But Todd just hopped up the stairs. One hand over his right cheek. His eyes looked teary.

"Todd?"

He heard the toad mutant's door slam shut.

"What happened?" Pietro asked Lance.

Lance glared at him.

"I don't know, Maximoff. I was here all day. Why do you care anyway?"

"I worry about Todd."

Lance laughed at that.

"Oh, yeah, sure you do!"

Pietro frowned.

'Poor Todd,' thought Pietro. 'I think I know what happened. Some bullies were picking on him again.'

He went up the stairs.

Todd was in his room. He sat on the floor and hugged his legs close to his chest. His cheek was brused and tears were ready to spill out of his eyes. He sniffed.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Todd?"

"Go away, yo," said Todd, weakly.

Pietro opened the door and then closed it when he came in.

"I said go away."

"I know. But I couldn't leave you like this."

"Why not? You left us all before."

Pietro frowned sadly.

"I know, Todd. I'm sorry. I mean it. I am."

Todd didn't say anything.

"Did that jerk Duncan Matthews and his buddies pick on you again?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. If I knew where you were, I would have come in a heart beat to stop them."

"Lance said you wouldn't."

"I would, Todd. Don't listen to Lance. He's just mad at me. Though I can't blame him."

Pietro walked over and sat across facing Todd. He smiled at him.

"Ya know, because you're the youngest, I sometimes think of you as the baby of the group."

"I'm no baby, yo."

"I know, but you are the little brother in the Brotherhood. Our baby brother. My baby brother."

There was silence between them till Pietro spoke again.

"I know you must hate me now. The others do. And I can only blame myself for that."

"I don't hate you."

Pietro was surprised by this.

"You don't?"

Todd shook his head.

"No. I'm just sad that you left us. Left me. I know we don't live in the greatest place and we have trouble paying bills and all, but you didn't have to leave. Where you tired of us? Where we that easy to throw away?"

"Oh, Todd, that's not it. i never wanted to leave or betray any of you."

"Then why did you?"

"I can't tell you right now. I don't want you to get more upset."

"Can I get more upset, yo?"

'Yes,' thought Pietro.

Pietro put his hand on Todd's knee.

"Todd, this place may be falling apart, dirty, we can't pay our bills, and we have little food. And sometimes you guys do get on my nerves here and there, but I'd never leave any of you because of that. The Brotherhood isn't just a team. It's a family. You guys are like family to me. You and me don't have the same blood, but you're still my little brother. When I first met you and I saw you beat up, my heart went out to you. From then on, you were my new little brother. And I vowed to make sure no one every hurt you again. That's why when bullies like Dunk-Ass try to hurt you I step in and fight them off. But I guess I broke my vow. I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll try to never hurt you again, Todd. Now please know that no matter what happens, wherever life takes me, I'll be there for you. You will always be my little brother. I will always be your big brother. And I will always, always love you."

Todd looked at Pietro. Then tears ran down his face. He was sobbing.

Pietro pulled him close and let him cry in his chest.

* * *

Poor Toddy.

Please review this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro and Freddy were in the living room. Freddy sat on the couch and Pietro stood up.

"What I did was wrong and I'm sorry," said Pietro. "I know it doesn't take back what I did. But please, Fred, don't be mad at me. I can't tell you why I betrayed you guys, but I can tell you I had no choice. No lie. Don't be mad at me. You and me aren't the closest friends, but we are friends. Remember when we messing with bullies that pick on Todd? And all the other good times we had?"

Pietro ran out and then ran back in the room in less then a second.

"I know this doesn't make up for what I did, but will a ham sandwich and a big bag a chips make things somewhat better?"

He placed the food on the table in front of Fred. Fred looked at it, then took a bit out of the sandwich. He looked at Pietro.

"We're cool, Tro."

Pietro smiled. They smacked upturned palm style.

"Thanks, Fred."

"Fred! How can you forgive him so easily!?!"

Lance stood in the door frame.

"I don't know," said Freddy. "I just did."

"Todd forgave me too," said Pietro.

"He shouldn't have! You good for nothing traitor!"

Lance stomped out of the house.

Pietro went up the stairs. Wanda was waiting for him.

"He's right," said Wanda.

"Don't tell me something I already know," said Pietro.

"You don't know anything."

Pietro got mad. That was it. He wasn't going to take it anymore.

"I know a lot more then you do!"

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"I know how to stay calm and not let every little thing bug me like you!"

Wanda's eyes narrowed. She was going to say something, when Pietro interrupted.

"No! You listen! And I don't care if you kill me when I'm done! You wanna kill me, go ahead! But first listen! You're an angry bitch, Wanda! You always get mad when things don't go your way! You're so spoiled! And that's why Father had to lock you away! And another thing! He wanted you sent away to that asylum, not me! So stop taking your anger out on me! Wanda, we were nine when he sent you away! What could I have done!? Said, "Father, don't do this! I won't let you!" and have him smack me across the face for speaking to him like that?! God, Wanda, a year later he sent me away too! When I was ten, he left me out in the rain at night! All alone in the world! But I can still find it in my heart to be happy and nice! Yeah, you were lock up and I'm sure it sucked, but if you think about it, you were better off! You were safe! You were in a building with people to give you food and shelter! I was on my own! I had a bad life too, but I'm not complaining! Lots of people in the world have bad lives!"

Wanda was getting angry, but Pietro didn't care anymore if she did. He was tried of trying to get his sister back.

"If I could have come for you, Wanda, I would have! But I couldn't! I didn't know how to free you! If I could have, I'd have broken you out and we could have run away together! But I could! You're free now, Wanda! Enjoy freedom! Don't stay mad a push everyone away! You're pushing me away! You're pushing the rest of the Brotherhood away! You going to end up like that old woman one of my foster moms told me about! She said she used to be an orphan and lived on the streets. She saw an old woman sitting on the bench used used to sleep on! She told the woman to get off. The old woman rose and said, "I used to be so angry. I pushed everyone who wanted to be my friend and be close to me away. Now I'm all alone. I have no one to talk to. I have no friends. No family. I'm all alone." Do you wanna be like that, Wanda!? Do you!?!"

Wanda glared at Pietro. She went to her room and slammed it shut.

Pietro sighed sadly and smacked him head into the wall.

'What have I done now?'

* * *

Wow! Pietro have a lot of balls to do something like that!

Please review. I won't update another chapter until someone reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

"She don't even talk to you no more?" asked Todd.

"Ha ha. She won't even come neeeere him," said Fred.

"Hey, maybe she'll come to me."

Lance was getting pissed.

"Here, Kitty. Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty."

"Knock it off!" growled Lance.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. Heh heh. Come here, Kitty. Heh heh."

"You're really asking for it!"

"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" said Todd and Fred in unison.

"Here comes Lance, looking for romance," sang Fred.

"Come here, Kitty, Kitty," said Todd.

They started to laugh.

Lance started to use his powers to shake up the house.

"Hey!"

Pietro ran into the room. He did not look happy.

"What the hell is making Lance so mad he's rocking the house?" asked/yelled Pietro. "This piece of plaster almost hit me on the head!" He weaved it back and forth at super speed.

"Good!" yelled Lance. "And it's these two idiots that are making me mad!"

"We're just joking around, yo," said Todd. "Kitty dumped Lance," he told Pietro.

"They broke up? Oh, finally."

"What?" said Lance.

"I was waiting for a long time for you two to brake up. I was just hoping it was you who dumped her because you finally realized how annoying and stupid she was, but unfortunately she beat you to the punch."

Lance glared at his ex-best friend.

"Don't talk that way about Kitty!"

"Sorry, Lance, but trust me," said Pietro. "You're better off. I don't think she really liked you anyway."

He went over to the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Lance.

"Think about it. Aside from P.E., Kitty is a straight A student. She's the smart, perky, perfect valley girl. The girl parents want to have. The girl people like to be by. And you. You're the bad boy. A hooligan. A trouble maker. A punk. The kind of guy who parents want their perfect, sweet girls to stay away from. It's like in those movies and romance novels. The good girl falls for the bad boy and slowly she changes him. I bet that's what Kitty was trying to do. She saw you, a delinquent, and wanted to change you and make you a decent person in society. She always wanted you to cut your long hair and wear clean uncut up clothes and such. But when you wouldn't change she just gave up. Which I'm glad for. She may be good in school, but she wasn't smart. She was just another stupid, annoying bimbo."

Todd and Freddy snickered.

"Got that right," said Todd.

Lance glared hard at Pietro.

"Kitty is NOT a bimbo! And she did like me!"

"Maybe at first. But then she got bored of having a bad boy boyfriend."

"Shut up, Maximoff! You just like hearing yourself talk!"

Lance stopped his feet as he left the room.

Pietro buried his face into the couch cushion.

"I screwed up again," he muttered.

"He'll get over it," said Freddy.

"Yeah," said Todd. "He can't stay mad forever."

"I think he will," said Pietro, turning his head to face them. "And so will Wanda."

"I haven't seen babycakes for a few days. Where is she?"

"Probably looking for Magneto. She's going to get herself killed. Or worst."

"What's worst then dying?"

"I don't know. It depends. Anyway, I have to go to work."

"Work?" said Freddy.

"I got a job at a restaurant to pay the bills."

"Oh."

"Well, see ya guys."

* * *

That's it for now.

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 8:30 PM, dark outside, and Pietro was at the restaurant.

"Pete, another costumer came in," said one of the waitresses.

"On it. And Anna, it's Pietro, not Pete."

"Oh sorry."

"S'alright."

The costumer was sitting at the bar-like section looking at a menu.

"What can I get you?" asked Pietro.

"Some coffee please."

"Sure thing."

He poured the coffee in her cup.

"There you go, miss."

She put the menu down and Pietro was shocked to see who she was.

"Thank you, dear brother."

"Wanda? What are you doing here?"

"When I went to the house, Freddy said you went to work and told me you worked here."

"Why did you come to see me? Oh wait. You want to kill me, right? Go head if you want. I wanted to die after what I said to you."

"No, I'm not here to kill you. And don't feel bad. I deserved it."

Pietro stared at her.

"I was mad when you said all those things, but I've been thinking and I shouldn't have tried to kill you when I first came to the Brotherhood and I shouldn't have yelled at you or taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I was stressed and upset at the time. I didn't mean everything I said. And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Father."

"You were just a little kid, Pea."

"But you're my sister. My twin. I was supposed to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I need you."

They were silent. Wanda took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't," she said.

"Don't what?" asked Pietro.

"Want to be like the old woman you told me about. I don't want to be miserable and mad all the time. I want to be happy again."

Pietro smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Wandy."

"There's something I don't get though."

"What?"

"If Father abandoned you too, then why do you help him? Why did you betray the Brotherhood for him?"

"I had no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"Of course you can. We're twins. We can tell each other anything."

Pietro thought about it for five seconds and then said,

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell the others. Lance and Fred might get so mad they'll do something stupid and Todd is a baby. Yeah, he's sixteen, but he won't handle it well. And also promise me you won't go after Magneto and try to kill him because of this."

"I promise."

Pietro took in a deep breath and then released.

"He said if I don't help him, he threatened to lock you up again and make you never ever escape. . .and he'd kill the Brotherhood. .slowly. And he'd do it all in front of me. I thought it was better to have you all hate me and be alive. then love me and be dead."

Wanda's hand tightened around her cup.

"That bastard!" whispered Wanda.

"Please don't go after him," begged Pietro. "He'll catch you and have a mutant named Mastermind alter your memories and make you think Magneto was a good father."

"I don't want that."

"No you don't. So please, for now, lay low and do go after him."

"I promise. But one day he'll pay for what he did to us."

Pietro nodded.

"So," he said. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have Mike fix you something good."

* * *

Pietro and Wanda walked into the house.

"Babycakes! You came back to me!" said Todd, gleefully.

He gave Wanda a hug.

"Wanda," said Pietro.

"I know," said Wanda. "Todd, please let me go."

"Let go, Todd, if you want to live to be seventeen."

Todd pulled away.

"Welcome back, sugar-muffin."

"Thanks."

When Todd hopped away, Pietro smiled and put an arm around his sister.

"It's good to have you back."

Wanda smiled.

"Good to be back."

* * *

How nice! They forgave each other and are twin brother and sister again!

Please leave a review before you leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The X-Men were at a diner.

"So, have you heard from Lance lately?" asked Rogue.

"No," said Kitty. "We broke up."

"Yes!" said Scott. "Finally! I was waiting for this to happen."

"Scott," said Jean, elbowing him.

"Yeah," said Evan. "Lance was nothing but a hood."

"Don't say that," said Kitty.

"But it's true."

"Speak of the devil," said Kurt.

Lance and Pietro walked into the diner. Pietro had a bandage on his left cheek.

"Why won't you forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

They stopped when they saw the X-Men.

"Greaaaaat," said Lance, dryly.

"Hi, Rogue," said Pietro.

"Hey," said Rogue.

Kitty turned her head. She couldn't bring herself to look at Lance.

"So, you're back," Evan said to Pietro, boredly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Unfortunately," muttered Lance.

"What's going on?" asked Scott.

"I'm trying to get Lance to forgive me," said Pietro. "I tried a lot of things. We went to the mall so I could try on girl's clothes, under garments, and bikinis. I posed and strutted like a chick and Lance laughed his ass off. I felt like a perv."

"You wore girl clothes and a bikini?!" laughed Evan.

Scott and Kurt snickered. Jean, Kitty, and Rogue giggled. Lance smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Then using my super speed, I took us to a random town far, far away from here, I wore a one piece surfer swim suite, flippers, and a held a big fish and I skipped around town shouting, "I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!""

"I enjoyed that," said Lance.

"Then I find and fight a guy WAY bigger then I was. And It wasn't an easy fight."

"That explains the bandage," said Kurt.

"Then I spray painted Duncan's car. That one I enjoyed. You should have seen it. I painted it purple and blue."

"Aw, I missed that," said Scott, bummed.

"And I did a lot of other stuff."

"And Lance still won't forgive you?" asked Jean.

"No, I won't," said Lance.

"Like, why not?" asked Kitty. "He seems really sorry."

"He betrayed me! I take my friendships very seriously. No matter how stupid he makes himself look for me, or how funny a prank he'll do, I'll never forgive him."

Lance turned to Pietro.

"There's nothing you can say or do that'll make me forgive you," said Lance.

"Well, what if I said," said Pietro, looking at the table. "I'll drink that bottle of ketchup."

"Pietro, come on," said Rogue. "What are you five? This is serious."

"You're right. I'll drink that ketchup, eat twenty packs of butter, drink that maple syrup, and finish up what's left on those plates."

The X-Men stared at him.

"You would do that for me?" asked Lance.

Pietro nodded.

* * *

Pietro squeezed the ketchup bottle till the last bit came out. He swallowed. The X-Men and Lance watched Pietro as he ate and drank all that stuff. Lance was amused. Kitty and Jean were disgusted. There was a mess around Pietro's mouth. He looked sick. Like he was going to throw up any minute. He looked up at Lance.

"Are we cool?"

Lance grinned. "Let me think about about that. No."

"What?!" yelled Scott.

"Shh!" everyone said.

"He just made himself sick for you!"

"Pie, you alright?" asked Rogue.

"I'm fine. Mm."

"Wow," said Evan. "That was something. I don't know if I could do that for someone. I hate to admit it, but you got some guts, nerve, and courage man."

He gave Pietro a big pat/slap on the back.

Pietro put a hand over his mouth and ran to the restroom.

"I'll go check on him," said Kurt.

Kurt went to the restroom.

"What's your problem?" asked Scott.

"Oh, come on, " said Lance. "What if your best friend betrayed you?"

"Well, that depends. What was the reason?"

"Pietro won't tell us the reason. But he doesn't have to. Whatever it is, it's a selfish one. All that jerk thinks about is himself."

"Gess, Lance, I know you're mad at him, but you're taking this too far," said Kitty.

Lance looked at her.

"Lance?"

"Was I your bad boy?"

"Huh?"

Kitty stared at her ex like he was retarded.

"Was I your bad boy? Did you go out with me just so you could change me and make me a decent person in society?"

"You just figured that out?" asked Scott.

"What? You think so too? Tro said that's what Kitty was doing! It is true, Kitty?"

"Well, I wanted to save you. I thought underneath at long hair and trashy clothes was someone else."

"Someone better? Better then your hooligan, good for nothing boyfriend?"

"You said it, not her," said Evan.

"(Beep!) you, Daniels!"

"Lance!" said Kitty.

"Well let me tell you something, baby, I'm fine the way I am! If you can't except me, then fine! I'm glad we broke up! Now I'm starting to think we should have done this sooner! What did I ever see in you?!"

Tears were in Kitty's eyes.

"You better leave," said Rogue, dangerously.

"I'm out of here."

"Wait, what about Pietro?" said Jean.

"He can come home on his own."

Lance left.

* * *

Wow. This is the longest chapter for this story so far.

Update or Kitty won't be the only one crying.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry, midnight-lady123123. I didn't know you'd stay up that late to read and review my new chapter.

I had a little writers block and that's why it took so long to update.

So, you're in England. That's cool.

Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Kurt helped Pietro out of the stalls and over to the sink to wash up.

"Thanks, Kurt," said Pietro.

"No problem," said Kurt.

Pietro dried his hands.

"So, Lance is pretty mad at you."

"Yeah. He won't forgive me that easily."

"Why'd you do it in the first place? If you really care about Lance and the Brotherhood, why would you betray them?"

"I had no choice. Magneto made me."

"Ah, I see. He made some sort of threat?"

"Yeah. You don't wanna know what is was."

They left the restroom.

"Thanks again, Kurt."

"Pietro, Lance left," said Rogue.

Pietro sighed.

"I'm not surprised. Well, I gotta get home."

"Hey, Ah hope things between you get better."

"Thanks, Rogue."

Pietro left the diner. Shortly after his cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Yes?"

_"Have you trained those idiots you live with?"_

That made Pietro mad. Those "idiots" as Magneto dubbed them were his friends. His brothers.

"Yes, I've been training them. They're starting to make some progress."

_"Good. 'Cause if they don't, the Brotherhood is disband. Remember that."_

"I won't forget, Sir."

Magneto hung up. Pietro did the same and put his cellphone back into his pocket.

He lied. His didn't train the Brotherhood yet. He didn't want to be their leader and trainer, but he didn't have a choice.

'I have to start training them,' thought Pietro.

* * *

The Brotherhood, minus Wanda, were in the bad yard. (Their back yard is pretty big and wide.) Lance, Freddy, and Todd wore white karate training uniforms. Pietro was wearing a black and silver uniform with a red headband around his head.

"I can't believe we're doing this," grumbled Lance.

"It's not that bad," said Todd. "Where did he get these uniforms?"

"I made them," Pietro told them.

"Well that explains how you got one that fits Blob," said Lance.

"I like it," Fred said. "It's comfy and not snug in the back."

"Glad you like them," said Pietro. "Alright, pupils." Pietro clapped his hands. "It's time now that we start your training!"

"Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out," Lance grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Lance, but Magneto wants me to train you guys. If you wanna join his new team you have to prove you're strong enough to beat the X-Geeks. You need to train and learn to work together as a team. You guys don't wanna be losers all your lives, do you?"

"No," they said.

"Okay then," said Pietro. "First things first. Let's do some stretches."

"Why?" asked Todd.

"So you don't pull a muscle during training and hurt yourself. Now, do these stretches."

Pietro demonstrated several different stretches as slow as he could so they could keep up.

"This hurts," whined Freddy.

"Trust me, it'd hurt more if you didn't stretch. Now, do five laps around the yard."

"Five full laps?"

"It's not that bad. Now shake a leg."

Freddy lifted his leg and shook it. Pietro burst out laughing.

"No! No, Freddy! I meant start running!" laughed Pietro.

"Oops."

"Start running."

The Brotherhood began to run.

"I can't take this shit anymore," panted Lance.

"I'm gonna die," moaned Freddy.

"Don't be wimps," said Todd, hopping.

"Hey!" shouted Lance. "You're cheating! He said to run five laps! Not hop them! Maximoff! Toad's cheating!"

"Yeah!" said Fred.

"I'm sorry, Todd," said Pietro. "But ya gotta run."

Todd started to run.

"Well, Todd?" asked Lance.

"Yo still a wimp, dawg."

Lance glared at him.

"Why I-"

"More those legs!" shouted Pietro. "Straighten those backs! Swing those arms! If those arms aren't a swin', ya ain't a runnin'! I know what a run is! They don't call me Quicksilver for nothing!"

'They don't call you pain in the ass for nothing either,' thought Lance, bitterly.

"Let's hustle! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

When they finished, they all collapsed.

"Okay, you guys can have one minutes to rest."

"Thanks," panted Freddy.

After a minute, Pietro told them to get up.

"Now, I need to see what I need to help you guys work on and how you work as a team. I want you to attack me."

"Attack you?" asked Todd.

"That's right. I'm the enemy. You need to take me out. Your mission is to bring me down so do it."

"We can do that," said Freddy.

"Maybe this isn't such a lame idea after all," smirked Lance.

"Come on," challenged Pietro. "Hit me with your best shot. Take me out. If you can, that is. Do you have what it takes? Or are just a bunch of losers and I'm wasting my time?"

"Oh, I'm gonna to enjoy this!" growled Lance.

He shot off a tremor straight at Pietro.

Pietro merely sped away. "You're going to have to do a lot better then that, Lance," laughed Pietro.

"Laugh while you can, bro," smirked Todd. He shot out several globs of slime.

"You need to work on your aim, Todd." Pietro easily dodged Todd's assault.

He easily dodged Fred's swipes.

"Hold still and take a punch like a man!" shouted Freddy.

"Sorry, Blob, but your opponent won't hold still for you so I won't either," said Pietro, taking a step about to avoid Fred's punches.

Lance made an earthquake, but Pietro quickly did a back flip and was behind Lance.

"Wha?!" He spun around quickly, shocked. Pietro smiled at him.

"The tremor are getting stronger. I'll give you that."

"Go to hell!"

Lance tried to punch him, but Pietro cocked his head to the side and punched Lance.

Lance covered his nose with his hands. Pietro's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Lance! I got cared away! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

"Lair!!" snarled Lance.

After an hour later, the boys sat or laid on the ground. Pietro was the only one standing.

"Okay," said Pietro. "Now I know what I'm dealing with here. You guys don't know how to work as a team and I'm not sure you can do much on your own. I'll work with you all separately and then I'll teach you how to work as a team. When you can defeat me as a team, you'll pass the training."

"And we'll join the Acolytes?" asked Freddy.

"Maybe. Magneto might have you fight his Acolytes to see if you're good enough to join."

"So, we'll never be able to join and this is a waste of our time," growled Lance.

"Not true. I'll get you on the team. Also, I think you all need some hand-to-hand training. You can't always rely on your powers."

"All we need is our powers! Nobody's gonna beat them!"

"Oh? The X-Men always do. And they know hand-to-hand stills."

Lance made a tremor.

"What? I say something you don't like and you get all mad? Real mature."

"Fuck you! I'm done with this!"

Lance stormed off.

"Forget him," said Pietro. "You two can go relax now. I'll think of some ways to train you."

* * *

End of another chapter.

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Pietro watched as Freddy did his training. They were at an old abandoned railroad place. Freddy was doing lots of exercises. (If you've seen the Disney movie The Incredibles the exercises Fred is doing is the same as the ones Mr Incredible did to get in shape.) The Sun was setting.

"You did well, Fred," said Pietro. "That's enough for today."

Freddy stopped.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Freddy.

"No. Doing the same thing every day can be dangerous. We'll do something else tomorrow. We'll came back here in two days. Let's go home. For your excellent work, I'll fix you a ham sub sandwich."

"Thanks, Pietro."

* * *

"We're home!" called Pietro, as he and Fred came into the house.

"Who cares if you're home, Maximoff," muttered Lance.

"I do," said Wanda. "Hey, Pietro. How was training?"

"Pietro said I did good," said Freddy.

"Great."

Pietro went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Todd, who was watching boxing on TV.

"You like boxing?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Todd. "It's cool."

"Wanna learn? I know how to box. I can teach you."

"Nah. I can't learn how to do that."

"Sure you can. It's easy."

"I'm too weak to fight."

"What? You weak? Get outta here, man."

"I can't even defend myself."

"That why bullies pick on you? I thought it 'cause you could kill someone."

"Don't try to cheer me up."

"I'm serious, Todd. With your powers, you could do some damage to those losers. You're problem is you're too scared and don't have any confidence. But I can help you."

Pietro stood up.

"I'll teach you how to box and some forms of combat too. And to better use you powers. When I'm done with you, no one will wanna mess with you."

"Really, yo?"

"Yeah."

Todd thought about it.

"Teach me."

Pietro smiled.

* * *

Two Days Later

"So, how are they doing?" asked Wanda.

She and Pietro were doing dishes.

"Todd and Fred are really improving," said Pietro. "Lance however."

"Let me guess. He's not even bothering."

Pietro shook his head.

"I've decided no to push me," said Pietro. "And I'm going to try and stay out of his way."

"This is ridiculous," said Wanda. "You two were best friends. Just tell him why you sided with Magneto that day. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I can't. I don't want him hurt."

"Well, he's already hurt."

"Not physically."

"Pea, if you don't make him forgive you soon, someone will get hurt. Or worst."

"And that someone will be me. Not him or anyone else. Me."

"You would get hurt for him?"

"People think I'm selfish and I do stuff for myself. I don't. I never did anything for me. Everything I do, I do it for others. For Magneto, for you, for the Brotherhood. Everyone but me. I'd get hurt for Lance. I'd die for him. And I'd die for you too."

Wanda stared at her twin for awhile.

"Pietro."

She wrapped her arms around her brother. Pietro gave Wanda a hug back.

"Don't get hurt or die," said Wanda.

"I'll try," said Pietro. "But I can't promise. What I can promise is I'll protect you all. I'll be the leader and big brother."

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 8:00 at night. Pietro was in the living room alone. In the corner of his eye, he saw Lance head for the door. He got up and followed him.

"Where are you going, Lance?" asked Pietro.

"Non of your business!" spat Lance.

"I beg to differ. I'm the leader. I'm the only one with a job. I pay the bills. This is my house. So you have to tell me you're going."

"Or what? You'll kick me out?"

"Don't make me do so."

Lance turned to face him.

"If you must know, nosey, I'm going out."

"Where? And what are you going to do?"

"Don't know. They didn't tell me?"

"They?"

"I made some new friends."

"Are they mutants?"

"No."

"Do they know you're a mutant?"

"Yeah. They go to our school. They know and don't care."

"Most of the kids at school do care. They always call us names and tell us to drop dead."

"Not you. They don't know about you being a mutant."

"Lance, I think this is a trap."

"Yeah, sure. I'm out of here."

Pietro ran to the door. He stood in front of it, arms out, eyes narrowed.

"Lance, are you trying to prove something here? You're not stupid! You know this is a trap! It's obvious!"

"Just 'cause you're so smart and everything is obvious to you, doesn't mean it is to everyone else!"

"Dammit, Lance! Stop being a jerk about this! How many time can I say I'm sorry? How can I make things right again? Tell me and I'll do it!"

"You can't fix this! You're were like a brother to me! And you threw everything we had away!"

"I'm still your brother! I didn't threw it away! I had to do what I did!"

"No you did!"

"Yes I did! Lance, I never wanted to leave you and the Brotherhood. I love you."

"Gay."

"Shut up. Not that kind of love. Love comes in different forms, shapes, and sizes. The love I feel for you is a friendship love. A brotherly love. I love you like a friend. Like a brother. I never wanted to leave or betray you."

"Then why did you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Good excuse! Move out of my way!"

"I'm not moving! I'm not letting you get yourself into trouble!"

"MOVE IT!"

"NO!"

Lance punched Pietro hard in the stomach. then he pushed his off to the side and left.

"Lance," wheezed Pietro.

* * *

Lance met up with his "new friends". Four jocks. One with blond hair, one dark skinned, one with black hair, and one with brown hair.

"I'm here," said Lance. "What do you want?"

"You're apart of the Brotherhood team, right?" asked the blond guy.

"Yeah, I am."

"And you make earthquakes?"

"I do. So?"

"That can cause lots of damage," said the dark skinned guy.

"I could. Look, if you wanna use me for your own selfish reasons like rob places or something then forget it."

"That's not why we called you here," said the black haired guy.

"Then why did you?"

"First, you mutants are freaks," said the brunette guy."

"Where have I heard that before," muttered Lance.

"And you're all trouble," said the blond guy. "And you're a menus. And no one likes you or wants you here."

"Is that all? Can I leave now?"

"No there's something else."

"Yeah? What?"

'Whatever it is,' thought Lance. 'I can handle it. And I'll show the good for nothing traitor Quicksilver that I don't need him and he can go crawl back to his daddy.'

"DIE!" they punks yelled.

They pulled out some guns and started shooting at Lance.

Lance's eyes widened and he started running for his life.

"Yeah, you better run, freak!" one of them yelled.

"'Cause when we catch you, we'll kill you!"

"Everyone will thank us! They'll be one less mutant to worry about!"

* * *

Poor Lance. Will Pietro come save him?

Leave a review to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad you're still a loyal reviewer, midnight-lady123123. And sorry about the death threats, but that's what makes a story interesting. Don't worry. No one will ever die. They may get hurt, but they won't die. I love Pietro and Lance and I'd never let them die.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Pietro was at home watching T.V. when the news popped on.

_"We interrupt this program with urgent news. Some high school boys are chasing after another high school boy who they claim is a mutant._

_Lance and the jocks were on the screen. They kept trying to shot him and they yelled,_

_"Die, mutie, die!"_

Pietro's eyes widened.

"Lance!"

He ran out of the house.

* * *

Kitty and Rogue also saw the news.

Kitty's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no! Lance!"

* * *

Lance ran to the park. He bent down a little, hands on his knees, panting. He was out of breath from running.

Then a bullet scrapped his upper arm. He put his hand over it quickly, eyes shut tight.

'I'm lucky it only scrapped me,' thought Lance.

He moved his hand and saw a little blood on it.

He turned around to see which one shot him. Two of them were there with guns. They smirked.

"Any last works, mutant?"

"Yeah. Fuck you!"

Lance made a tremor which knocked them of their feet.

One was hiding behind a bush. He pulled the trigger but it missed Lance.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lance.

"Damn!" swore the jock.

The last one started firing crazy at Lance. Lance ran in crazy patters to avoid getting shot.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Lance. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You exist! So we're taking you out."

"That's a lamb reason to kill him."

Pietro ran in front of Lance.

"Pietro?"

"Another mutant?!" sneered the brunette jock.

"That's fine," said the blond dude. "We can kill him too. Then there'll be two less mutants in Bayville."

Pietro smirked.

"You can't kill me," he said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Three reasons. I'm too good, too fast, and way better looking. That last one has nothing to do with you not being able to kill me, but I like saying how good looking and better I am."

Pietro ran up to the black haired punk and punched him in the nose sending him flying it to a tree.

Lance and the three other jocked stared with shocked expressions.

"Oops," said Pietro. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I guess I don't know my own strength. I'm not only fast. I got a little bit a muscle power." (If any of you remember my story "Heart Broken Daddy" Pietro told Crystal about all his powers, skills, and abilities. Including his strength in his upper body and how he's stronger in his lower body.)

'Funny 'cause he looks like a twig,' thought the dark skinned guy. 'Like a scrawny girl.'

"Kill him!" ordered the blond.

Pietro easily dodged at the bullets.

"Please. Is that all you got?"

"Don't make us mad!"

"That's what I want. I enjoy watching my enemies get mad. I think it's funny when they got so mad they can't think right anymore. Then again, you jocks couldn't think right in the first place."

Lance smiled at that.

"I got him!" said the brunette.

He went after Pietro. Pietro smirked.

"Oh no! He's going to shoot me! Help!" mocked Pietro.

"Don't mock me, freak!"

"Freak, eh?"

Pietro got in front of him.

"Go ahead. Shoot me."

The jock pulled the trigger, but Pietro did a back flip. He bent back, landed on his hands, and instead of getting back on his feet, she swapped his leg under the guy, knocking him down. Pietro hopped up on his feet and kicked the gun away from the jock's hand. Then he kicked him in the stomach. The force was powerful. The guys went sent back two feet.

"That's for calling me a freak."

"You're gonna pay for this, mutant!" yelled the blond.

"Back off!" yelled Lance. "Mess with him, you mess with me!"

'Lance,' thought Pietro, smiling.

"Fine. We'll kill you both."

"No you won't," said a new voice.

Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty were there.

The two two jocks started shooting at them. Kitty phase, so they when through her. Rogue moved out of the way, Scoot used his lazier to blast the bullets, and Jean made a physic shield.

Rogue had snuck behind the dark one and touched him with her bare hand. He fell unconscious.

The blond one started to run away. Scott lightly shot him in the back. He fell on his front.

"Hey, thanks," said Lance. "How did you all know I was here?"

"You were on the news," said Kitty.

"Kitty was worried about you," said Jean. "So we came with her to help you."

"You came too, Tro," said Lance, looking at his old friend. "Even after the way I treated you?"

"You're my brother, Lance," said Pietro. "I'd do anything for you."

The blond jock got up. He looked over at the mutants. He grabbed his gun and aimed for Lance.

Pietro saw the his eyes widened.

The trigger was pulled.

"NO!"

Pietro got in front of Lance and took the bullet. They both fell down.

"PIETRO!" screamed Rogue.

Jean used her telepathy to knock the punk out.

Lance held Pietro. He was loosing a lot of blood.

"Pietro!" cried Lance. "Pietro! Say something, man!"

"L-Laaaaance?"

"I'm here. It's going to be okay."

"It hurts. It hurts so bad."

"It's going to be okay."

"Oh my god!" cried Kitty, scared.

"Someone call an ambulance!" shouted Scott.

Lance put his hand over the wound.

"Pietro, why did you do that!? Are you crazy?!? Why would give up your life for me!?"

"What kind. . of question. . is. . . . th-that, Lance?" Pietro forced out. "You're my brother. I couldn't watch you die. There's no point in me living if you die. You, Wanda, and the Brotherhood are my reason to keep going."

Lance was shocked by that.

Rogue bent down.

"Pie, hang on. Help is on the way."

"I hope they make it in time," said Jean.

Lance pushed a little harder.

"Pietro, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you! I'm sorry I didn't forgive you! I was so angry, I didn't let my heart forgive you! You're my best friend, Tro! I love you! I forgive you! Please, Pietro, don't leave me! Don't leave Wanda, Todd, or Fred! We don't want you to die! Live!"

The paramedics had arrived and Lance wouldn't let them near him.

"Lance," said Kitty, softly. She put her hand over his. "Let them help. Let them save him."

Lance finally moved. The paramedics placed Pietro into the ambulance.

Lance looked at his hand. It was covered with Pietro's blood.

Kitty gave his other hand a squeeze.

"He's going to be okay, Lance. He'll be his older, speedy self in no time."

Lance hoped so.

* * *

I'm sorry Pietro got hurt. But don't worry, he won't die. I'd never kill Pietro off.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Lance, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Rogue waited outside Pietro's room.

"I killed him," whispered Lance.

"No, Lance, you didn't. Don't say that," said Kitty.

"He warned me. I was so stubborn."

Kitty gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Don't blame yourself. it won't help anyone. Pietro'll be fine."

Kitty gave Lance a hug.

"I'm sad Pietro's hurt, but I'm glad it's not you in that hospital bed. Lance, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you."

Lance saw how sad and sorry she was.

"It's okay, Kitty. And I'm sorry too. About what happened at the dinner and all."

Rogue was quiet. Even tho she didn't live with the Brotherhood anymore, she still thought of them as her friends. Including Pietro.

"Rogue," said Scott.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Scott. Just thinking."

The doctor came out.

"Doc, is he okay?" asked Lance.

"He'll be fine. We gave him a blood transfusion and he needs to stay in bed for two days. He's really lucky. That was some shot he took."

"Can we see him?" asked Rogue.

"Only one of you can right now."

"Lance, you should go," said Jean.

Lance nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Lance," said Kitty.

They left. Lance went into the room.

Pietro was laying on the bed. Hie eyes opened.

"Lance! I'm glad to see you!" said Pietro, beaming.

"Hey, Tro," said Lance.

Lance sat in the chair next to Pietro's bed.

"I'm sorry you get shot, Tro. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay, Lance. I'm still alive. Don't worry about it."

"But you could have died. That was crazy. Risking your own life."

"I'm a soldier, Lance. And soldiers risk their lives for people they care about all the time."

"I don't care! I don't want you dead!"

"Why do you care now if I live or die?"

"Tro, I'm sorry I didn't forgive. I do now. I want you here with us in the Brotherhood."

Pietro smiled.

"Thanks for forgiving me. And I'm sorry I betrayed you."

"That's what doesn't make sense."

"Hmm?"

"You care about us and clearly would die for us, but you betrayed us and went to work your your dad. Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Pietro, we're best friends. You can tell me."

Pietro thought for a sec. He sighed.

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell Todd or Fred. Wanda already knows."

"I promise."

"And don't do anything stupid, like try to kill Magneto, 'cause you can't."

"I promise, Pietro."

Pietro took in a deep breath and released.

"Magneto threatened to lock Wanda away again and have the rest of you killed."

Lance's fists tightened and and he tried hard not to make a tremor that would break down the hospital.

"I'll knock his damn head off!" yelled Lance.

"No!" yelled Pietro. "Don't! He'll kill you! Just forget it! I'm here again and he won't bother us if you just lay low and do what we're told!"

Lance let out a low growl. He didn't want to work with someone who threatened his friends, but knew he had no choice.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

They were silent until Lance spoke.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad we're friends again."

* * *

Yay! They're friends again! That's great!

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Lance, Wanda, Freddy, and Todd went to the hospital to see Pietro.

"Which room is he in?" asked Todd.

"Room 246," said Lance.

"Is he okay?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah. He was fine when I saw him."

"Lance," said Wanda. "I'm glad you two are friends again, but don't ever do anything stupid like that again."

"I won't. I promise."

They were in front of the door.

"This is his room," said Lance.

Lance opened it and then quickly closed it, leaving a small crack open.

"What is it, yo?" asked Todd.

"Shh!" said Lance. "It's two of Magneto's goons."

Lance opened the a little so they couldn't see him and he could see and hear what was going on.

Gambit and Pyro were in Pietro's room.

"Well, to what do I owe this. . _pleasure _of having you two visit me," said Pietro.

"We heard about what happened," said Gambit.

"What happened?"

"Your dooshbag friend got himself hunted and you took a bullet for him," said Pyro.

"Don't call him a dooshbag!"

"We can call him whatever we want," said Gambit.

Pietro glared at him.

"Magneto thinks you made a stupid mistake."

"Well that's his opinion. Lance is my friend and I'd never let a friend die."

"How sweet," said Gambit, disgusted.

"Get bent!"

"Don't talk to Gambit like that! Gambit is the boss over you and those other fifteen years old dumb-"

"You're way off, idiot! Lance and Fred are eighteen, Todd's sixteen, and Wanda and I are seventeen! And you're not our boss!"

"Gambit don't care how old you are! Thou you are the Loserhood leader, Gambit is boss of you! Gambit is an Acolyte!"

"Yeah!" said Pyro. "Which means we're better then you are! Acolytes are better then Brotherhood Boys. We're strong soldiers. They're weak, pathetic kids."

"I'm a soldier too! I was born and bred to fight in war for Magneto!"

"That's why you can't jump into danger and save nobodies like that Alvers guy," said Gambit. "Magneto sent us here to tell you. You get hurt for them again or any other screw up and he'll pull you out."

"Pull me out?" repeated Pietro.

"That's right. He'll have you came back to the Acolytes. Now you don't wanna came back and non of us want to back."

"No we don't," said Pyro.

"So don't screw up."

"Don't worry," said Pietro. "I won't. That won't happen again."

"Better not," said Gambit.

Lance and the others couldn't believe this.

"One more strike," said Todd. "And Tro's out, yo."

"That bastard isn't taking my brother away again," growled Wanda.

Lance stayed quiet. One more slip, and Pietro was out. He was happy his best friend was back, he forgot that Pietro was still an Acolyte. That he was only there to train him and the rest of the Brotherhood. That he would leave as soon as Magneto wanted him to. Just like he came as Magneto wanted.

'What Buckethead wants,' thought Lance, pissed.

It wasn't fair. Pietro had no choice at all. If he didn't do what his father wanted, he'd be punished. He'd watch Wanda get taken again and watch the Brotherhood die.

'I'd kill him if I could.'

Lance didn't want this. His best friend would leave them again if he or the others messed up. Magneto would abandon they and take Pietro. And no matter what hell they'd face, Pietro would be worse.

"Remember," said Gambit. "One more slip, and the Brotherhood is disbanded. Got it?"

"I got it," muttered Pietro.

The Brotherhood moved from the door. Gambit and Pyro walked out and spotted them.

"Well, hello there, Sheila," Pyro said to Wanda, grinning.

Wanda glared at him. "Get lost, you maniac."

"Aw, don't be like that, baby."

"She said get lost, yo!" snapped Todd.

"I wasn't talking to you, stinkbug!"

"Back off!" yelled Fred.

"Easy, guys," said Lance.

"So you decide to show your face," said Gambit. "I wouldn't if I was you and did something stupid. Then again, I'd never do anything stupid like you, dooshbag."

Lance made a tremor. Wanda held his arm and he stopped.

"You're not taking my brother!" she yelled.

"We don't want the loser," said Gambit. "So no more screw ups if you wanna keep him."

"We won't screw up!" yelled Lance.

"Better not. Or silver goes bye-bye."

"Wanda, here's my number," said Pyro, handing Wanda the slip of paper. "Why don't you call-"

"How 'bout I don't!" Wanda tore up the slip. "I don't date Magneto's goons!"

"Take that!" said Todd, smirking.

"You shut up!" snapped Pyro. "I have a better chance with her then you!"

"Get out of here!" yelled Lance.

"You luck we in a hospital," said Gambit. "Let's go, John."

"Coming, Remy. It smells here."

They left.

'We're gonna work hard,' thought Lance. 'And get stronger and better so we won't need Magneto no more. Pietro is our brother and he's staying here with us.'

They boys and Wanda walking into Pietro's room. Pietro smiled.

"Hey, guys," he said. "What's new?"

* * *

One more slip and Pietro's gone. They all gotta be careful.

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro was out of the hospital and back home at the boarding house. He was reading a book when someone knocked on the door. He ran over to answer it. It was Rogue.

"Oh, hey, Roguey. What's up?"

"Ah went to check on you, but they said you already left the hospital. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great."

He noticed Rogue had her hands behind her back.

"What's that?"

"Oh, uh. Ah know this is kinda lamb, but Ah thought Ah'd get you somethin'."

She pulled out a white bunny plushie. It was small and had a blue vest.

Pietro took it and held it in his hands.

"Aw, Rogue, it's cute. Thanks."

Rogue smiled.

"You were really worried about me, huh."

"Yeah. Ah mean you're my friend."

They were silent for awhile. Neither knew what to say.

"So," said Rogue. "Lance and Kitty got back together. Scott and some of the others aren't happy about it."

"Todd and Fred are upset too," said Pietro. "Wanda doesn't really care and neither do I. It's Lance and Kitty's choice. If they wanna be together."

"Yeah. Well, Ah gotta go."

"Wait a sec."

Pietro ran up the stairs and then back down. He handed Rogue a small brown and red bird plushie.

"I wanted to give you it after you came back from that field trip, but you joined the X-Men so I never got the chance."

"Pie, thank you. Ah like it."

"Your welcome."

Pietro took one of Rogue's gloved hands and kissed it. Rogue blushed. Pietro looked down and blushed too.

'Did I just do that?' he thought.

"I'll see you, Rogue," said Pietro, smiling.

Rogue smiled too. "Yeah. See ya."

Rogue left and Pietro closed the door. When he turned around, he saw Wanda smirk at him.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"So, you like Rogue," said Wanda.

"Of course I do. She's my friend."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"She's just my friend, Wanda. Nothing more."

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"Hey, why don't you get a boyfriend? You can't tell me there's no guy you find attractive."

"I haven't found the right person yet."

"Hey, Wanda!" said Todd.

The twins sighed.

"When will he learn," said Pietro.

"Baby-cakes, how'd you like to go to he movies with me? We can watch a romance movie."

"Pass," said Wanda.

"Aw, come on, baby."

"Todd, the cobra doesn't want to bit you," said Pietro. "Walk away."

Todd didn't. He kept at it.

"But sweetums. Am your servant. Your slave. Just tell me what I have to be to win your love."

"Clean," said Pietro.

Wanda and Todd looked at him.

"If you want a girl, you need to be clean. No girl wants a dirty, smelly boy. And they don't want one with green teeth and bad breath. Take more showers and brush your teeth more and maybe, just maybe, you can get a girlfriend. But Wanda knows what she wants. Wanda, what do you want Todd to be?"

After awhile, Wanda sighed and said,

"Someone else."

Wanda went upstairs.

"Someone else," said Todd. "I can do that."

Todd hopped away.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "You do that."

* * *

Looks like Pietro and Rogue might like each other. And Todd won't give up on Wanda.

Poor little guy. He just wants some love.

Review if you want a new chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Pietro and Lance were outside in the back yard. Pietro was going to teach Lance martial arts and other forms of combat.

"Because of my super speed, I was able to learn every known form of combat," said Pietro. "That's one of the reasons I'm one of Magneto's best soldiers."

"How young were you trained?" asked Lance.

"That's not important. Now, do you know what the first rule in fighting is?"

"Beating up your opponent?"

"No. That's the second rule. The first is never getting hit. If they can't hit you once, they can't hit you at all. And if they can't hit you, they can't beat you."

"How do you not get hit?"

"Well, I never get hit because I'm fast and flexible. You need to keep your guard up and have both a strong offence and defence."

Pietro walked over to a brick block. He brought his hand up and chopped down. The block broke in two.

"Wow," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I practice as much as I can. I keep my body strong. When we're done, you will be able to brake blocks too."

"Awesome!"

"First, let's start with Tai Chi."

"Tai Chi?"

"It's a form of combat that can also be used for health reasons. People who practice Tai Chi don't get sick. It's not only fighting. It's also chi and ki control."

"Chi? What's that?"

"Energy. You're going to learn energy control. You're familiar with the Manga/Anime Dragonball, right?"

"I used to watch it was a kid."

"Well, this is kind like that, but real. Watch."

Pietro turned to a tree. He punched the air and tree was almost yanked out of the ground.

"Oh, man, that was so cool!" said Lance.

"When you learn to control your energy, you can do a lot with it. Remember when you saw me move my hands around."

"I was wondering what you were doing."

"I had a power ball in my hands," said Pietro. "You can't see it, but people who can channel their energy can move it like a ball. And do a lot of other stuff with it too. Let me show you."

A few seconds later, Lance was able to do it.

"I feel it!" said Lance. "I feel the power ball!"

"Cool, huh," said Pietro. "Feels like a magnetic pull kinda."

"This is so awesome! You should have trained us sooner!"

"This is only the beginning."

* * *

Fred and Todd were at an ice cream shop.

"I need Wanda to love me," said Todd.

"But how are you going to make her like you back?" asked Fred. "Wanda doesn't like you like that."

"I have to change my looks."

"How you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna steal Fuzzy's Image Inducer and use it to make myself look handsome for Wanda."

"Can't you just find someone to love you for you?"

"Who would love this?" Todd pointed to himself.

"When I apologized to Jean for kidnapping her and told her I thought no one would love a fat-ass like me she said, "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

"That person is Wanda. I know it."

"So, you're really gonna do this?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna steal it tonight."

What they didn't know was Rogue and Kitty heard their conversation.

* * *

That Tai Chi stuff Pietro and Lance were doing, it's all true. I felt and moved my power ball of energy once. It was fun.

Anyway, please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry you can't do it yet, midnight-lady123123. You need to practice a lot before you can control energy. All I know is to move the power ball around. But that's cool you can brake a piece of wood in half. I can't do that.

Glad you liked my last chapter.

Hope you like this one too.

* * *

Pietro and Lance were doing some hand-to-hand combat. Lance dodged Pietro's punch by tilting his head to the side. Then Lance tried to punch Pietro in the stomach, but Pietro moved his fist with his hand. Then he kicked Lance away. Lance did a back flip and landed on one knee. Pietro dashed over to strike, but Lance punched him in the face. Pietro did a few back flips back. He wiped his nose and Lance stood up.

"Not bad," said Pietro. "That was really good for your first day."

"Thanks," said Lance.

"Lance! Pietro! Are you two, like, back there?"

Rogue and Kitty ran to the back.

"We need to tell-" Rogue didn't finish.

She and Kitty stared at them, blushing. Both boys were sweaty from training. Lance wore shorts and a no sleeve muscle shirt. Pietro wore baggy pants and no shirt.

"Kitty?" said Lance.

"Rogue, what is it?" asked Pietro.

The girls snapped out of it.

"Toad is going to steal Kurt's Image Inducer!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Can't baldy just get him another one?" asked Lance. "He's rich enough."

"Yeah," said Pietro. "Doesn't Kurt have back-up Inducers?"

"He does," said Rogue. "But Todd is going after Kurt to take his tonight and he's going to Amanda's house to meet her parents."

"Ah, and it would be the worst first impression ever if Todd showed up and fought Kurt for him image inducer."

"Don't worry," said Lance. "We'll stop him."

"Thanks, Lance," said Kitty.

* * *

Wanda found a letter on her bed. She opened it and it read,

_Hello, beautiful_

_I can't stop thinking about you. Your black, silky hair, your Sapphire blue eyes, your perfection. Cupid's arrow has given me strength to finally tell you how I feel. Met me at Basilica di San Leone at 8:15._

_Sincerely, your secret admirer_

Wanda blushed.

'What should I wear?'

* * *

Pietro and Lance drove around looking for the house Amanda lived it.

"There!" said Pietro, pointing to it.

"Alright," said Lance. "Let's go in."

"Wait! Do you have the badges?"

"The badges I stole from some cops back in Chicago?" He took them out.

"Yeah." Pietro took one.

"Why do you want them?"

"If we're going to do this, let's have some fun with it," said Pietro, smirking.

Lance smiled.

* * *

Kurt, Amanda, and Margali, Amanda's mother, were washing dishes.

"That was a delicious dinner, Mrs. Sefton," said Kurt.

"Well, it was so sweet of you to offer to do the dishes," said Margali.

"Oh, Kurt is very considerate," said Amanda. "He gets good grades too. And he has the nicest friends."

There was a knock on the door.

"This is the police. Open up."

Everyone was surprised. Why were the police here?

"I'll get it," said Mr. Sefton.

He opened the door to find Lance and Pietro.

"You're not the-" began Mr. Sefton.

"Yes we are," said Pietro, pushing him aside so he and Lance could get in.

Then when into the kitchen.

"Good," said Pietro. "He didn't show yet."

"Lance? Pietro?" said Kurt. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're not Lance and Pietro."

"That's right," said Lance. "We're Officer Alvers and Officer Maximoff. We're here to catch a criminal."

"You two young men are officers?" asked Mrs. Sefton.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I don't believe you," said Mr. Sefton. "You boys aren't even in uniform."

"We're undercover." They showed him their badges.

"Okay, _Officer Alvers _and _Officer Maximoff_," said Kurt. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're tracking down a thief," said Pietro.

"A thief?" asked Amanda.

"Yes," said Lance. "He's coming here to take something important."

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Sefton.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Sefton. He's not coming to take from you. He's coming for Kurt."

"Why me?" asked Kurt.

"The thief," said Pietro. "Who goes by The Toad is here to steal your very important valuable and he'll do anything to get it."

"This guy is tricky," said Lance. "We've been on case "Image Inducer" for awhile now," said Lance. He made quotes with his fingers when he said Image Inducer.

Kurt looked at his inducer, understanding what they were talking about.

"I see. And why does he want it."

"We don't know," said Pietro.

"All we knew is it's a code "Baby-cakes"," said Lance.

"And a code "Red Witch"."

The Seftons were confused.

"Okay," said Amanda. "If you two are going to stay, are either of you hungry?"

"If it's no trouble," said Pietro.

"We're having desert now."

"Thanks," said Lance.

Pietro and Lance went into the living room.

"Are they friends of your, Kurt?" asked Mr. Sefton.

"No. They go to the same school and Pietro and I are on the Gymnastics team, but we're not friends."

Mr. Sefton went into the living room. He didn't trust those two.

"What's going on?" Amanda whispered to Kurt.

"They came to warn me. Toad is coming here."

"Why?"

"To steal my image inducer so he could make himself look different and win Wanda's heart."

Everyone knew Todd wanted Wanda bad.

Then suddenly Todd crashed through the window.

* * *

Trouble is here.

Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Todd crashed through the window. Amanda's mom screamed.

"Toad!" screamed Amanda.

"Hey, elf-boy," said Todd. "I need to borrow this."

He grabbed Kurt's image inducer. Then he slipped and fell in the sink.

"Ew! I touched soap!"

Kurt grabbed the inducer back.

"What's going on in here?" asked Mr. Sefton, walking into the kitchen.

Todd spit out slim and hit him in the eyes. Then he tackled Kurt to the ground. Amanda tried to pull Todd off of Kurt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sefton," said Kurt. "I really apologize for this."

Todd kicked Kurt into the living room. He hopped on him.

"You're making a scene!" said Todd, trying to get the inducer off Kurt.

"No, you are!" yelled Pietro, tackling Todd off of Kurt.

Todd looked up at Pietro.

"Yo, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you! If you wanted to steal him inducer fine! But did you have to do it now?!"

"Yes!"

Todd slit out more slime, but Pietro moved back. Todd kicked him off.

Lance started to make a tremor.

"No! Don't shake! Don't shake!" said Pietro.

Lance stopped.

Todd pounced on Kurt. They hit the little table that had the vase with the flowers in it.

"Grandmother's vase!" screamed Amanda.

"I got it!" cried Lance.

He caught it and handed it to Amanda.

"That was close."

"Too close," said Pietro.

Todd and Kurt continued to fight. Pietro and Lance tried to stop them. Mr. and Mrs. Sefton were picking up their things and Amanda held the vase yelling for Todd to leave.

"That's it!" yelled Lance.

He aimed his hand at Todd and he was thrown out the window.

"What was that?" asked Kurt. "A psychic blast?"

"No. It was chi. Tro is teaching me martial arts."

"Oh man," said Pietro. "This house is a mess."

Furniture was messed up, windows were broken.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sefton," said Kurt. "I-I don't know what to say."

Todd's long tounge came in and snagged the image inducer.

Kurt's true form was revealed.

Mr. and Mrs. Sefton were shocked by what they saw.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" cursed Pietro, running his hands threw his hair and balled his fists tight.

"So," said Amanda. "Who's up for desert?"

"Desert sounds good," said Lance. "What are we having?"

"Get out!" yelled Mr. Sefton.

"That's a good idea," said Pietro.

He and Lance walked to the door when Mr. Sefton said,

"And take your furry demon friend with you!"

"Dad!" cried Amanda.

"I want him out!"

Kurt frowned. He followed Pietro and Lance out.

"Kurt, I am so very, very sorry," said Pietro.

"You're sorry? You shouldn't be sorry. You two tried to help me. It's Toad who should be sorry!" yelled Kurt. "That bug eating scab ruined my life! I'll kill him!"

"No you won't!" said Lance.

"I'll take care of Todd," said Pietro. "I just need to find out where he went."

Pietro cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

_"Pietro," said Freddy. "I tripped and accidentally fell in Wanda's room. I found this letter. She's going on a date. She'll be at a restaurant called Basilica di San Leone."_

"Oh, thank you, Freddy!"

Pietro hung up.

"I knew where he's going!"

Pietro ran to the restaurant.

* * *

Poor Kurt. And Todd better watch out.

Please leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Wanda sat at the table, waiting for her date to show. She wore a red dress and had silver bracelets on her wrists.

'I wonder what he's like,' thought Wanda. 'I hope he's not some creep or prev.'

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Wanda."

A guy with short blond hair and forest green eyes stood before her, wearing black dress pants and a white collar shirt, holding a bouquet of roses.

Wanda couldn't move or speak.

"For you," said the handsome boy.

Wanda took the flowers and sniffed them.

"Thank you," she said.

The boy smiled. "My name's Tom. I'm glad you decided to show."

Pietro made it to the restaurant. He hid behind a tall plant, looking for his sister and little brother. He spotted Wanda and she was talking to some blond guy.

'That must be Todd,' thought Pietro.

But he didn't know what to do.

'Should I bust him now or wait later when Wanda's not around?'

After two seconds of thinking, he decided to give Todd a break and let him have this.

'They seem happy.'

Wanda was smiling and looked like she was having a great time with the blond dude.

When no one knew was Gambit and Pyro were at the restaurant. They were double dating, but both of the girls were interested in Gambit. That didn't bother Pyro. The only girl he wanted was Wanda.

'I must make Sheila mine!' thought Pyro.

Then he spotted Wanda and she was with Tom. He scowled.

"I've never seen you before," said Wanda.

"That's 'cause I was too shy to talk to you," said Tom. "You're so beautiful."

Wanda smiled.

"Wanda!"

Pyro walked up to them.

"What do _you _want, Pyro?" said Wanda, glaring at him.

"You, of course. Now, blondie, why don't you get lost."

Tom glared at Pyro. He stood up.

"Why don't _you _get lost, creep. Wanda doesn't like you."

Pyro took a step.

'Uh oh,' thought Pietro.

He rushed over.

"Hey now," he said. "No need to fight ans make a scene."

"Step aside, boss man's son," ordered Pyro. "This is between me and him."

"Bring it on!" shouted Tom. "I'm not scared of a punk like you!" he said, pointing at Pyro.

Pyro grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tight, hoping to brake it. But his hand was on Tom's watch and when Pyro squeezed, Tom changed.

"Todd?" said Wanda.

Tom changed back into Todd.

"Crud!" said Todd.

"Well, if it isn't hobbit," said Pyro, smirking.

"Don't call me that!"

"Todd, what do you think you were doing?" demanded Wanda.

"He just wanted to impress you," said Pietro. "He stole Kurt's image inducer to making himself look good for you."

"Good plan," said Pyro. "Sucks that it didn't work tho. Now, why don't you ran along, toad-face. Wanda deserves a better guy."

Toad glared. "You're right. Which is why she won't settle for a insane, pyromaniac, creep like you!"

Pyro pounced on him.

"Todd!" cried Wanda and Pietro.

They ran over, but Gambit stopped them with his staff.

"Don't interfere," he said. "This be a man to man fight. Mono to mono. A battle for love."

"I don't want either of them!" shouted Wanda.

"But they both want you, chere."

Toad and Pyro were fighting. Todd's fighting really improved thanks to Pietro's training. Pyro shot out fire, but Todd was able to hop away. Then he hopped on him and started punching him. Pyro kicked him off. Todd spat slime and it knocked the lighter out of Pyro's hands.

As they were fighting and making a mess, everyone in the restaurant was running around, scared.

"Don't panic!" said Pietro. "Just get out quickly!"

Todd punched Pyro in the nose and Pyro grabbed Todd's arm and flipped him and he landed hard. Todd got up and kicked Pyro hard in the stomach. He coughed up some blood.

"Stop it!" yelled Wanda.

They both stopped and looked at her.

"I've had it with you two! Why can't you understand that I didn't like either off you! Todd, I'm sorry. You're a nice huy, but I don't like you that way. And Pyro, I don't like you period."

"But Sheila, we belong together!" said Pyro.

"Let it go, Pyro," said Pietro. "She's made it clear she's not interested. Now, why don't-"

Pyro punched Pietro in the nose.

"Stay out of this!"

"Pea!"

Wanda handed her twin a napkin.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little blood. Nothing serious."

"Now I'm definitely not dating you!" Wanda yelled at Pyro. "I don't to have anything to with with creeps who hurt my brother!"

"Let's go before she kills you, mon ami," said Gambit.

The two Acolytes left.

"I just wanted to impress you," said Todd, looking down.

"Well, I'll admit, I'm impressed with your fighting," said Wanda. "And I'm flatered that you'd go through all that trouble you went through for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not interested, Todd. You're my friend and housemate. Nothing more. Please understand that."

Todd sighed.

"Okay. I get it. I'll stop."

"Thanks."

"I'm glad that's sorted out," said Pietro. "But you're not off that hook, T."

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm disappointed in you for what you did to Kurt."

"That was wrong, Todd," said Wanda.

"I know. Sorry, P."

"It's not me you should say sorry to."

"I know."

"Now go home. Will talk more late."

Todd was going to leave when Pietro put him hand on his shoulder.

"The image inducer."

Todd handed him the inducer. Then he hopped away.

"Sorry about all this, sis," said Pietro.

"Don't be," said Wanda. "Non of this is your fault."

They walked out of the restaurant together.

"Another place we're banded from," said Pietro.

"That's too bad," said Wanda. "I really liked this restaurant."

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

Sorry it took so long to update it. Dang writers block!

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

That night, Wanda was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

_Wanda was nine years old. It was the night she was locked up. It was raining and she was being dragged to the asylum building by two men. She was crying for her father to come and not leave her there. He just stood there, no emotion on his face, as his daughter was being taken into the building. Wanda's brother looked down, hands in his pockets, a sad look on his face._

_Wanda kept crying._

_"Father! Father, please, don't leave me! Father! Father!"_

_But he didn't come to help her. No one did._

_Suddenly, the scene changed._

_Wanda was seventeen and it was dark and cold. She looked around and spotted her brother._

_"Pietro!" called Wanda._

_He turned his head to look at her and then looked away. Then, two men, one on each side of Pietro, appeared. They grabbed Pietro's arms and started taking him away._

_"Pietro!"_

_Wanda started running to him._

_"Stop."_

_Wanda suddenly stopped. She turned and saw Magneto._

_"Magneto! What's going on?!" demanded Wanda. "Where are they taking Pietro!? Why are they taking him!?!"_

_"Forget him," said Magneto. "He's no longer part of the Brotherhood."_

_"What?!"_

_"You and the others have proved to be of no use to me. So now Pietro will join me and be an Acolyte."_

_"NO!"_

_Lance, Todd, and Freddy were there._

_"Why are you just standing there!?! Aren't you going to help him!?!?!"_

_"There's nothing we can do," said Lance. "We can't help him."_

_"We have to try!!"_

_Wanda started running toward Pietro again._

_"Don't help me," he said meekly._

_Wanda stopped, shock._

_Pietro turned to face her. He smiled a sad smile._

_"Just forget about me, Wanda," said Pietro. "Don't worry yourself about me. I deserve this anyway. I didn't save your before."_

_"That's because you couldn't!"_

_"Forget about me, Wanda. You deserve to be free and live a happy life."_

_"I can't have a happy life if you're not in it, Pea!"_

_"I don't want to, but I have to go. It'll be okay, Magic Wand. You're free now."_

_Pietro was being lead away again._

_"Pietro!" cried Wanda._

_"Goodbye, Wanda."_

_"NO! DON'T GO!"_

_"I love you. Bye."_

_"PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Wanda woke up screaming. She started panting.

Pietro bolted into her room.

"Wanda! What's wrong?"

Wanda looked at her twin with teary eyes. Pietro noticed and went over.

"Wanda?"

Wanda wrapped her arms around Pietro and sobbed in his shoulder.

Pietro hugged Wanda back and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"Pea, it was awful."

"What happened?"

"First, I was dreaming of the day Magneto locked me way. Then everything flipped-flopped and you were getting put away." Wanda wiped a tear. "Magneto said you were no longer needing in the Brotherhood so he was taking you back to the Acolytes. The Brotherhood couldn't help you. I tried, but you said to forget you. To move on. But I couldn't. I called you you, but then you were gone."

Pietro held his twin tight.

"Wanda, I'm not going anyway. I promise you I'll never, ever leave you."

"But-"

"No buts. Even if the training is done, even if someone makes another strike, no matter what happens, I'll never leave. I'm staying right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Pietro moved the covers, got into bed, and pulled the covers over them.

"I'll sleep with you tonight. Maybe this'll keep the bad dreams away."

Wanda smiled. "Thanks, Pea."

They fell asleep, holding hands, and had small smiles on their faces.

* * *

I got the idea for this chapter by looking at a picture. ode2sokka. deviantart. com/art/XMen-No-Need-To-Fear-94664799

Too bad I don't know how to put pictures on my chapters. I tried once, but it dissappeared when I clicked save.

Anyway, liked this chapter?

If so please review.


	19. Chapter 19

When the Brotherhood got to school, Pietro went looking for Kurt. He found him and Amanda by his locker.

"Kurt," said Pietro.

Kurt turned and then walked over.

"Ja?"

"Again, I'm sorry about what happened." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the inducer. "Here's your image inducer back." Kurt took it. "And this too." Pietro handed Kurt an envelope. "In it is some money. That's all I can give."

"Pietro, you don't have to-"

"I do. A member of my team and family destroyed your girlfriends house, so we have to pay for the damages."

Kurt looked at Pietro good and hard.

"Who are you and what have you done with Pietro Maximoff?"

Pietro laughed at that.

"People change, Kurt."

With that, Pietro went to class.

* * *

Wanda was in Home Ec. waiting class to start. A boy with short blond hair and dark skin walked in.

"So, you decide to came to class for once instead of skateboarding with your dumb skator friends, Daniels?" asked Wanda. "Finally decide to get your grades out of the sewer?"

"Lay off, witch," said Evan.

More kids entered the room. Finally, so did the teacher.

"Class, settle, settle. I SAID SETTLE!" snapped Mrs. Fletcher, their Home Economics teacher. The whole class fell silent and she smiled. "Good. Now, due to the constant talking and the non-existent work from all of you, excluding Miss Maximoff, I have arranged a seating chart."

Everyone groaned. They had two weeks to make and sew something stuffed. It could be anything. A suffed animal, like a teddy bear, or stuffed shapes. Some girls made stuffed hearts, some students made stars. One boy had made a snowman. But those weren't made from students in this class. Wanda was the only one who was working. Apparently she didn't HAVE any friends in that classroom and she managed to sew three items in the past two weeks and was doing another one. Evan wondered where she learned to sew.

'Probably from her brother,' thought Evan.

"Come up to the front and re-arrange yourselves," said Mrs. Fletcher.

Evan picked up his books and binder as he made his way to the front of the classroom where a large crowd of his classmates was assembled around a table. After a moment of pushing his way to the front Evan saw that he'd been placed in the back in the second to last seat. Making his way through the sewing tables, Evan found the sewing machines were new and in much better condition than the others. He sighed again, putting his things out of the way and sitting in the chair. May as well get it done. The sooner he made something the sooner they could start the cooking unit. At least THAT would be interesting.

"Oh, great. I can't believe she placed me with you."

Evan frowned and glanced sideways, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. But, sadly, it was. Wanda was sitting down in the last seat next to him.

"Aw man," groaned Evan. "Not you."

Wanda snorted. "Hey, I'm not happy about this either. Just don't talk to me or bother me and we won't have any problems. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Evan started to thing of what to make. Two minutes later, he noticed what Wanda was making.

A stuffed bunny rabbit. It was white, had a red vest, and blue eyes.

"A bunny? I didn't think of you as the type to collect cute stuffed animels like that. Or is that for Pietro. He seams queer enough to do that."

Wanda turned and gave him a glare fill with so much hate that if looks could kill, Evan would've died ten times.

"Watch your mouth or I'll hex it shut! Don't you EVER talk about my brother like that!"

"Sorry! I was just joking!" said Evan, scared, his hands up in defence.

Wanda humphed and went back to sewing.

"If you wanted to joke around you should have just skipped this class and gone skatboarding with your loser friends."

"I don't have any friends anymore. When they found out I was a mutant they didn't want to have anything to do with me."

Wanda stopped for a sec. For some reason she felt a little sorry for him. A little. Then she shrugged.

"So? I think you're better off anyway."

"That's what Kurt and that others said."

Evan looked at the bunny.

"Ya know, that's pretty good," he said.

"Thanks," said Wanda.

"So, you and your bother don't hate each other anymore?"

"We never hated each other. I was just mad and I took my anger out on him."

"You're a real angry person, witch."

"Look who's talking, Daniels. You're angry yourself. I heard you used your powers when some idiot bullies tried to mess with you."

Evan shrugged. "They were asking for it."

"I didn't say it was wrong."

Wanda finished her rabbit.

"Using powers is againset the rules. If Kelly found out you'd be expelled. Pietro said that took guts and he's impressed."

"Yeah? Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I think he was guts too. I heard about all the stuff he did to get you and the Brotherhood to forgive him. I don't know if I'd ever take a bullet for someone. I hope that situation never happens to me."

"I hope it never happens again to Pietro." Wanda hugged the bunny close.

After awhile, Wanda said, "You know, Daniels, you're an okay person. When you're idiotness isn't screwing it up."

Evan smirked. "You're okay too. When your bitchiness isn't screwing it up."

Wanda smirked.

They bell rang.

"Guess I'll be seeing ya," said Evan.

"Yeah," said Wanda.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update.

Well? Good? Bad?

Please leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

You know how the people who made X-Men Evolution screwed up on something. For example, they gave Magneto brown eyes instead of blue. In every kind of comic he had blue eyes. Sometime gray, sometime blue-gray. And I don't know if his hair was always white or if it was another color and it changed white. In the X-Men Evolution episode **Operation: Rebirth** when Magneto was a kid in Auschwitz he had brown hair. In my story he'll have blue eyes and his hair was brown when he was young. Just wanted to let you know so when you read this chapter you're not, "No, his eyes are this color." or "I don't think his hair was ever that color." and so on.

Anyway, enjoy that chapter!

* * *

Pietro sat on his bed looking at a photo album. Flipping the pages he smirked or smiled at the picture in the album.

"Pie," said Wanda, standing at the door. "We're all going out for pizza."

"I'll be there," said Pietro.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just looking at some old photos."

Wanda walked over and sat next to her twin on the bed.

They looked at a photo of a Polish family. In the picture, there was a young boy with blue eyes and brown hair. He looked familiar.

"Is that Magneto?" asked Wanda.

"Yep," said Pietro. "That's him back in Poland with his family before World War II and the Holocaust."

"Hard to believe he was once a sweet kid."

Pietro chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

But a young Erik Lehnsherr wasn't the only one in the picture. Next to Erik was a girl with dark brown hair. She looked to be two or so years older then him. (I think Magneto's sister is older than him. I'm not sure.) Also in the photo was a man with black hair. A women with light brown hair and a man with light hair that was either blond or light brown that was starting to turn white. (Because this guy is getting old.) He had a beard on his face.

"Who was they?" asked Wanda.

"The girl is Father's sister, our aunt, Ruth," said Pietro. "The woman's name is Edie. She was Father and Ruth's mother. The man with with the beard is her husband. Magneto's father and our grandfather. Jakob Lehnsherr was his name. The man with black hair is Jakob's brother and Magneto's uncle. His name was Erich."

"How do you know who they are?"

"When we were little I couldn't sleep one night, so I walked around the house. I saw Father sitting in the study looking at pictures. I went over and he showed me old picture. He told me who they were and what they were like."

Wanda flipped the page and they looked at another photo. In that one, Magneto was older. He was an adult with white hair. There were two other people in the photo with him. One was a woman who looked just like Wanda. Same face, same hair color. Only hers was long and Wanda's hair was short. She had green eyes. The last person in the picture was a little girl. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"That woman must be our mother Magda," said Wanda. "She looks so beautiful."

Pietro nodded. "They look so happy."

"But who's that girl?"

"I think that's our older sister Anya."

"We had an older sister?"

"Yeah. Magneto told me when he and Mother escaped Auschwitz, they got married and had a daughter. But she died in a fire when she was ten. Magneto went crazy and killed everyone who didn't let him save her. Magda got scared and ran off. Shortly after that, we were born."

"And we were taken in by the Maximoffs."

Pietro flipped the page. There was a picture of the gypsy family that loved and raised him and Wanda. Their adoptive father, Django Maximoff, had black hair, a bread and mustache, and a red bandana on his head. Their adoptive mother, Marya Maximoff, had long brown hair and wore lots of jewlery. They both wore gypsy chlothing. there were two childern in the pgoto, but they weren't Wanda and Pietro.

Django and Marya had told then that before they were adopted, they had two other childern. A girl and a boy named Ana and Mateo. They were twins. Ana had black hair and Mateo had dark brown. But they both got sick and they died. Years later, the gypsy couple adopted Pietro and Wanda.

They looked at another photo. It was of Django and Marya and themselves. They were three in the photo. They wore gypsy chlothes and had bandanas on their heads.

"I miss them," said Wanda. "We were so happy when we lived with them in Romania. I wish they didn't die. I wish our powers didn't show up then."

Pietro nodded. He remembered it all too well. They were five when their powers come. Wanda accidentally caused a house to burst into flame through her hex powers. An angry mob wanted to kill them. They had killed Django and Marya who tried to protect them and chaced the twins. Calling Wanda a witch and Pietro a demon. Yelling that they'd send them back to Hell. Then their real father, Magneto, showed up and saved them.

Pietro smiled at the next picture. It was of the Brotherhood. They stood infront of the house.

Pietro was leaning on a sign where it was written: "The Brotherhood of Bayville boarding houses". Wanda sat on the shoulder of Fred. She was sitting on his left shoulder. Todd next to Fred, his tongue shot out to catch a fly. And Lance was standing at Pietro's side working on a jeep parked before them.

They looked at more pictures of the Brotherhood. Rogue and Tabby were in some of them.

"Hey, Pea," said Wanda. "Is that you with Evan?" She pointed at a photo.

There was Pietro and Evan. It was when they were in eighth grade. They wore their basketball uniforms.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "That was back when we were friends."

"What do you think of Evan now?"

Pietro shrugged. The rivalry with Evan felt like a lifetime ago. Things somehow seemed simpler back then.

"I'm over the whole rivalry thing. I don't really care anymore."

"Would you like to be friends with him again?"

"If he wants. I only hang with people who like my company. That's why I don't hang with the Acolytes. They hate me and I dislike them."

"Dislike? Not hate?"

"Well, Sabretooth I hate. Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus I dislike. But Gambit and Pyro are getting closer to hate."

Wanda closed the album.

"Come on. Let's go get some pizza and have a good time."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

I added some more stuff from the comics to my story. Jakob and Edie are Magneto's parents. Erich is Magneto's uncle. And Ruth is his sister. Anya is Magneto and Magda's first born. Django and Marya had two children named Ana and Mateo. They lost their children during World War II. In X-Men Evolution, not too much is said about Pietro and Wanda's past. So I'm combining their childhood in the comics with their childhood in the series.

Herbert Wyndham AKA High Evolutionary and Bova Ayrshire, the evolved cow, found Magda when she was weak and pregnant. She had run away from Magneto after he killed everyone in the village for stopping him from saving Anya. Bova was Magda's midwife. Magda gave birth to Pietro and Wanda. She kicked it at child birth. Bova left Mount Wundagore with the twins and gave them to the Maximoffs to raise. When the twins were five, they discovered their powers. Django and Marya were killed and Pietro and Wanda were running for their lives.

Magneto found them and saved them. They lived with Magneto and were happy to be with him for four years. When they were nine, Wanda was locked up and a year later, Magneto abondoned Pietro.

Well, liked this chapter?

Please leave me a review.


	21. Chapter 21

The Brotherhood (minus Wanda) was in the back yard. Lance, Todd, and Freddy were on the ground panting. Pietro was the only one standing.

"You did a lot better this time," said Pietro. "You almost got me that time."

"Why do we even bother training again?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah, yo," said Todd. "This a waste of our time."

"We'll never get good enough and be Acolytes," said Lance.

"Hey, don't talk like that," said Pietro.

"We suck. We fail every time."

"So?"

"So? So we should just give up trying to be Acolytes."

"Yeah," agreed Todd. "We can't work together like a real team like the X-Geeks. And they cream us every time."

Freddy nodded in agreement.

Pietro sighed.

"You can't win every time. Not even the X-Men. As I recall, we beat them a few times. Like at the mall."

"That was because of Wanda," said Lance.

"A win's a win. And no one can win 'em all. All we can do is keep trying. You can't let little stuff like this put you down. Just keep trying and never give up."

"Never give up," repeated Todd.

Pietro nodded. "So what if they X-Losers defeat us a few times. That's only because their mentors give them a mansion, high tech. battle stuff, and more. And they believe in their cause."

"Ture," said Lance. "Your old man doesn't care about us and we don't care for the mutant only world he blabs about."

"He's the worst boss ever," said Fred.

"You can say that again," said Todd.

"We have to be strong and stick together," said Pietro. "That's why we'll train to be a team. We're not only a team, we're also a family. And we stick together and stay strong. And we face ever challenge life throws at us. We can't sit down and take it. We have to face ever abstical. Even if it means losing a few times. If we keep trying and never give up, we can do anything."

"Yeah!" cheered Freddy.

"You're right, yo!" exclaimed Todd.

"I'm up for some more training!" said Lance.

"Us too!"

"Then let's get at it," said Pietro.

* * *

In was night and Pietro was asleep in bed. Someone was outside near the window. The person opened in and was now in the room. He walked over to the bed. He jumped on it and coved Pietro's mouth with his hand to prevent him from screaming. Pietro quickly flipped a switch so the lap by his bed would turn on. Once he could see, he glared at who it was.

'Sabretooth,' Pietro thought, bitterly.

"Well, hello, Mousy. It's been a long time," said Sabretooth, smirking.

He moved his hand so Pietro could speak.

"Sabretooth! What the hell do you want?" spat Pietro, but quietly so the others didn't wake up.

"I missed you. So I thought I'd come visit."

"Oh, you missed me alright! You missed beating me!"

"Same shit, Mouse. Anyway, I came because the boss wants to know. How is training with those losers you live with?"

"Those "losers" as you call them are doing very well. They're making great progress."

"They better. The boss might come check out your training sessions with them soon. If they're not Acolyte material, they're gone."

"He won't be disapointed. Now what else." Pietro looked at the clock. It read 2:00 PM. "There has to be more. Otherwise you could've waited till the Sun came out to come and check on things here."

"You're right, Little Mouse. As I said before, I missed you. And I was bored. Ever since you left, I didn't have my favorite play toy anymore."

Pietro frowned. "You came here, to my house, to sneak in and beat the shit out of me."

Sabretooth grinned. "You're smart." He patted Pietro on the head.

"They'll know you did it."

"So? Your father and the others think I'm out hunting someone else. And your pathetic friends can't do anything about it. Maybe your sister might, but if she causes any trouble, well, you know what'll happen."

'Damn,' thought Pietro. No way around it.

"So, what's it gonna be, Mousy?"

".....Not here. Let's go somewhere far so they can't hear. And when you're done, bring me back here. Don't leave me."

"Fine."

* * *

"Good god! What happened to your face, Tro?" asked Lance.

They were all in the kitchen and they stared at their leader. Pietro had two black eyes and a few cuts on his face.

"Oh, I had to go to the bathroom last night, but I was so tired I couldn't open my eyes, so I tripped and hurt myself."

"You okay, bro?" asked Todd.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The boys eat their breakfast feeling awkward.

Pietro walked out and Wanda followed.

"Who did this?" asked Wanda.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me. We all know someone hurt you. Tell me who."

"You can't do anything about it anyway."

"Just tell me. Please."

Pietro sighed.

"Remember when I told you how Sabretooth likes to hunt me and beat me."

"Oh Pietro."

The twins hugged.

* * *

Damn Sabretooth! Who does he think he is?

Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

Rogue sat under the oak tree that resting the middle of the schools property, and watched as the rest of the students passed her by. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of silver. She smiled when Pietro appeared next to her.

"Hey, beautiful," said Pietro, giving Rogue a very quick peek on the cheek.

"Hey, handsome," said Rogue.

"Whatcha dooooin'?"

"Just enjoyin' the fresh air. But now I gotta get home."

Rogue got up and walked away. Pietro followed.

"Rogue."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I really like you, Rogue. I've liked you for a long time. And lately I can't stop thinking about you."

Rogue blushed. "Really?"

Pietro nodded. "I want to be more than friends. I wanna be your boyfriend and have you be my girlfriend."

Rogue didn't know what to say.

"Pietro."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

They stayed silent after that. Neither knew what to do next.

"Pie, Ah like you too. And Ah'd like to be your girlfriend," said Rogue, smiling.

Pietro smiled too. "Great! So, wanna see a movie with me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Pietro leaned closer, but Rogue moved back. Pietro took her hand in his.

"It's okay," said Pietro. "You won't hurt me."

Pietro closed the distance and covered Rogue's mouth with his own.

They pulled away quickly. The kiss had lasted about eight seconds.

"Wow," said Rogue, smiling.

Pietro smiled back.

They kissed again.

Rogue was getting better control of her powers. When she touched someone, she didn't absorb them right away. It took a few seconds.

But just because she was getting better control and didn't didn't absorb Pietro right away didn't mean she couldn't still do it.

Pietro's eyes shot open. He was loosing energy and getting weak. Rogue could feel Pietro's powers, memories, and energy flow to her.

They pulled apart. Pietro was panting.

"Sorry!" said Rogue.

"Th-that's okay!" panted Pietro.

His breathing went back to normal.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. So, see ya night?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Wanda was out taking a walk around town. Some boys on skateboards skated toward her.

"Hey, pretty lady," said one of them. "Wanna come with us?"

"No thanks," said Wanda.

"Aw, come on."

"Not interested."

Wanda walked faster. They skater punks kept at it. Wanda started to get angry.

"Go away!"

"Hey!"

They spotted Evan Skateboarding toward them.

"She said to get lost how many times now? Can't you morons get the hint?"

"Mind your own business, Daniels!" sneered one of the skaters.

"Yeah, you mutie!"

"You have a problem with mutants?" said Wanda, her hands started to glow.

"Wanda, don't," said Evan.

He went in front of her.

"Get outta here."

"Make us!" yelled the skaters.

"Okay."

Evan easily kicked their butts. Wanda smirked as they ran off.

"I didn't need your help," she said.

Evan shrugged. "Next time I won't help."

He was going to skate away, but Wanda put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks anyway," Wanda smiled a little.

Evan smiled too. "Your welcome."

"So, skateboarding."

"Yeah. I thought I'd skate a bit before Danger Room sessions."

He skate away then stopped.

"If you want, I could teach you how," said Evan.

"Really?" said Wanda. "Well, I got time to kill."

"Let's go to the skate park."

"Kay."

* * *

Review, review, review!

Please review this chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Rogue stood in front of the movie theater waiting for Pietro. She wore high-healed boots, black pants, a dark green,long-sleeved shirt, and black gloves. She spotted Pietro walked toward her. He had black shoes, jeans, and a black 3/4 length sleeve shirt. His hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was. The two bangs that looked like wings hung down near his face. Rogue liked how his hair looked. He looked more handsome now.

But something was wrong. Pietro wasn't smiling. He was frowning.

'Ah wonder what's wrong,' thought Rogue.

"Hey," said Pietro, forcing a small smile.

"Hey," said Rogue. "You didn't gel your hair?"

"I never use gel. My powers slick my hair back."

"Oh. It looks nice."

"Thanks."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is. Gambit saw us at school."

Rogue's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah. Good news is he won't tell Magneto. Bad news is he's coming with us on our date."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Hello, chere," said Gambit.

He took Rogue's gloved hand and kissed it. Rogue pulled her hand away and slapped Gambit across the face.

"Get lost!"

"No can do, my sweet chere. Remy must make sure you and the boss's son are safe."

"Lair! You're not here to check on Pie! You're here to ruin our date!"

"Why would Remy do that?"

"Because you're a jerk! You always treat Pietro like dirt!"

"So you told?" Gambit said to Pietro.

"No. She absorbed my memories."

"Go away, Gambit," Rogue muttered.

"Gambit can't do that, chere."

"Stop saying your name! Say "Me" or "I" like a normal person!"

"But Gambit not normal. Gambit a mutant, remember?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

Pietro pulled Rogue away so they could talk.

"Forget it," he whispered. "He won't leave. He thinks you're attractive and will try to take you for himself."

"Doesn't he understand Ah'd never be able to touch him?"

"I don't know what that guy's problem is. He's a perv who hits on anything with a pulse. He'll flirt with beautiful women, have sex with them, and when he's done with them, he'll toss them aside. Don't fall for him, Rogue. He's no good."

"Ah can't fall for him. How can Ah when Ah like someone else?"

Pietro smiled.

"Hey!" called Gambit. "We see a movie or what?"

"Hold your horses, LeBeau," said Pietro.

"How many?" asked the ticket girl.

"Two please."

"Hey, Silver-Quick, there's three of us," said Gambit.

"I know," said Pietro. "I'm paying for my ticket and Rogue's. Buy your own ticket."

"I don't have any money."

"Oh, boo-hoo. Steal someone's wallet, thief king."

Gambit glared at him and bought his ticket.

"What movie should we see?" asked Rogue.

"I was thinking we could see Spiderman 3," said Pietro.

"Spiderman? No," said Gmabit. "We should see Letter's To Juliet."

"No," said Rogue. "No romance. Ah'd like to see Spiderman."

"Why?"

"Why not?" said Pietro. "Spiderman is one of the greatest superheroes ever. So great, they made three movies about him. I saw the first two and they were awesome. I heard this one was the best so far. It's the coolest, most action filled Spiderman movie."

"It's also the scariest and creepiest," said Gambit. "Gambit's adoptive brother Henri saw that movie. He said he had nightmares for days."

"If you're scared."

"Gambit is not scared. Gambit just thinks chere shouldn't see such a movie."

"Ah won't get scared," said Rogue. "Ah'll be fine."

"That settles it," said Pietro.

The went into the theater.

"Anyone want anything to eat or drink?" asked Pietro.

"Ah'll have some popcorn and water," said Rogue.

"Gambit will have popcorn too," said Gambit. "And a soda and snickers bar."

"Than go buy it."

"You're a brat, Pietro, Gambit hope you know that."

"And you're a date crasher. That evens it out."

Pietro bought Rogue's snacks and bought himself popcorn, snickers, and a butterfinger bar. The three went into theater five and found some seats.

* * *

It was getting close to the end of the movie. Some girls got scared at the Spiderman vs Venom parts and squeezed their boyfriends hands or buried their faces in their shoulders.

Rogue stayed calm. Gambit had his hand on the arm between the chairs, waiting (more like hoping) for Rogue to slip her hand in. She didn't. She looked at Pietro, who was watching the movie. He looked at Rogue and smiled. She smiled too.

"Enjoying the movie?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah. The best Spidey movie yet. You?"

"Yeah. Ah'm enyjoying it."

"Hey, Gambit, what do you think?" asked Pietro.

"Come on, Parker," said Gambit. "You can fight better than that. The guy wants to kill you. You can't talk him into taking the suit of. Kick his ass." He sighed. "I don't know why you like this guy, kid. The guy's a wimp. No wonder he got picked on in high school. How is he one of the greatest heroes?"

"Didn't you see his moves?"

"Gambit has better."

The movie ended with Harry's funeral and Peter and Mary Jane renewing their relationship.

"That was sad that Harry died," said Rogue.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "But at least Peter and MJ got back together."

"They make a great couple."

"We'd make a great couple too, chere," said Gambit.

Rogue glared at him.

"Why don't you go back to the base now, Gambit," suggested Pietro.

"And leave you two alone together? Gambit don't think so."

Pietro sighed. "Fine. Let's just see another movie."

"Not another superhero movie. Let's go see Letter's To Juliet."

"Ah am **not** going to see a romance movie," snapped Rogue.

"But chere, it will be nice. Just you, me, Pietro goes home."

Rogue was going to take off a glove.

"Rogue, don't," said Pietro. "Alright, we'll watch the Juliet movie. But don't try anything funny."

"Gambit won't."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

In the theater, girl went "Aww!" to all the romantic scenes. Rogue rolled her eyes every time they did. Some couples were making out. Gambit had tried the Yawn-And-Stretch-And-Put-His- Arm-Around-The-Girl-Move, but Rogue gave him a look and he put his arm down quickly. Pietro put his hand over Rogue's gloved hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry about all this, Rogue," apologized Pietro.

"Don't be," said Rogue. "It's not your fault he's here."

They looked each other in the eyes. They leaned closer.

Gambit saw this and scowled. He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. He ate the outside part till all that was in his mouth was the hard corn part. He spat it out and shot Pietro with it.

"Ow," said Pietro, putting his hand over the place he was hit.

Gambit smirked.

The movie ended. Gambit had to go to the restroom because he drank too much soda. That gave Pietro and Rogue some time alone.

"Ah can't believe he wanted to see that movie," said Rogue."

"I can," said Pietro. "He is french. Okay, he's New Orleans, but he has a french name, french accent, and he speaks french, so to me he's french and french people like romance."

"That's true."

"And it wasn't that bad. I do like Shakespeare. And Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorites."

Pietro took Rogue's gloved hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He kissed Rogue's hand. She pulled away.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He kisses her. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

They kiss again.

"You kiss by the book."

Pietro smiled. "Wow, Rogue, that was really good. If the school decides to do Romeo and Juliet you'd totally get the part of Juliet."

Rogue smiled. "And you'd make a great Romeo."

Rogue wrapped her arms around Pietro neck and Pietro wrapped his around Rogue's waist. Their lips met.

Gambit walked out of the restroom. He saw Rogue and Pietro kissing. And Pietro didn't show any signs of being drained of his energy. There were two possibilities why Pietro was still standing. Either because of his super speed, Pietro was too fast for Rogue to absorb.

Or...

Gambit's hands tightened into fists and he shook with anger. He went over and grabbed a hand full of Pietro's hair and pulled his away.

"AHHHH!"

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Gambit.

"What's it look like, bub? I'm kissing my girlfriend."

Then Pietro realized something.

"Hey." He looked at Rogue. "We kissed for a really long time."

Rogue took off a glove and touched Pietro's cheek. Pietro put his hand over hers.

"Oh my god," said Rogue. "I can't absorb your thoughts. Why?"

"I think I know why," said Pietro, smiling. "It's the power of love."

Gambit scowled and threw Pietro to the floor.

"Don't ever say such a horrible thing!"

Pietro got up and glared at Gambit.

"I've had enough of you, Cajun! I can take the stealing and beatings! But I can't take you ruining my date with Rogue! You don't care about her! You just think she's beautiful! Not that you're wrong, but there's more to her then just her beauty! She's smart, nice, and a great person to be with! You're just a player who'll hurt her! That's what you do! You find a pretty girl, have your way with her, and when you're done and bored with her, you'll just toss her aside and find someone else!"

"How dare you! Gambit would never do that to chere!"

"You have before! And stop calling her chere!"

"Stop!" yelled Rogue. "You two are going to make a scene."

Pietro sighed. "You're right. As much as I'd like to beat Gambit to a pulp, I don't want to be band from the movies."

They went outside.

"Want me to walk you home, Rogue?" asked Pietro.

"Ah'd like that, but Gambit might want to walk me home too, so Ah'll just walk alone."

"Okay."

Rogue kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah had a great with you. Sure it would have been better if it was just us, but Ah still had a wonder time."

Pietro smiled. "That's good."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Once Rogue was gone, Pietro turn to Gambit glaring hard.

"I hate you so much, Gambit."

"The feeling is neutral, kid."

Pietro brought his fists up. "Let's settle this."

"You want to fight Gambit?"

"Yeah. I can take you. I know every fighting style there is. I've beated people who were bigger then me."

"But not skilled like Gambit. Gambit can hurt you."

"No you can't. Because of my super-speed, not only can I run fast and think fast, but I can heal fast too."

"Look, Quickie, as much as Gambit would like to beat the shit out of ya, the boss would have Gambit's head on a plater. But don't worry. One of these days Gambit, Pyro, Sabretooth, and maybe Colossus, will deal with you."

Gambit walked away. Pietro just glared because that's all he could do.

Now anyway.

* * *

Please leave a review for this story or Pietro will cut himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Todd went into the living room to watch some TV. What he saw, he didn't expect.

Wanda and Evan were on the couch. . kissing!

"WHAT THE HELL?"

They pulled apart quickly. They were red in the face with embarrassment.

"Oh, Wanda, how could you?" exclaimed Todd. "Pietro's not gonna be happy when he finds out about this."

"He doesn't have to know if you keep your trap shut, Tolensky!" yelled Evan.

Just then Pietro walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Wanda and Daniels were kissing!" said Todd.

"TOAD!" yelled Evan and Wanda.

"So?" said Pietro.

They all looked at Pietro as if he had grown another head.

"Wait, you're not mad about this?" asked Evan.

Pietro shook his head. "No. Wanda can date who ever she wants. And this gives us an excuse to stop have that stupid rivalry and be friends. Now if you'll excuse me."

Pietro went upstairs.

"Hey, Tro," said Lance.

"Hey."

"So, how'd your date with Rogue go?"

Pietro groaned and lighting hit his head on the wall.

"What happened?" asked Lance.

"Gam-butt happened."

"What'd that bastard do?"

"He invited himself to tag along on our date, make lots of side comments, bugged us into watching a romance movie he wanted to see, and worst of all, he kept trying to make moves on Rogue."

"I can see why you're pissed about this. Sorry things didn't go well, man."

"Ah, it's okay. Those Acolytes are always looking for a way to make me miserable."

"Well, one of these days they'll learn ta never mess with the Brotherhood."

"Yeah," said Pietro, beaming.

"Night, Pee."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning, the Brotherhood was having breakfast. They had enough money to buy ingredients to make pancakes. Everyone, but Pietro, was having some.

"Pietro, are ya sure you don't want any pancakes?" asked Freddy.

"I'll just have coffee," said Pietro, taking a sip. He continued to read his newspaper.

Just then, Tabitha Smith, a good friend of the Brotherhood, entered the house with her usual, "Yahoo! Boom-Boom is in the house!"

"Tabby!" exclaimed Todd and Fred, gleefully.

"Hey, Tabs," said Pietro.

"Speedy, long time no see," said Tabitha.

She took the paper from him.

"How can you read this?"

"I like reading the newspaper. It tells me what's going on in the world."

"You're not a normal teen, Speedy."

"Has he ever been?" said Lance, grinning.

"Hey, Lance! Still have that mullet."

"It's not a mullet!"

"Is so!"

"Yeah, yo," said Todd. "It's all business in the front, party in the back."

"Yeah," said Fred.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"I have to go," said Wanda.

"What? You going to see your boyfriend?" asked Todd, bitterly.

"Don't be like that, Todd." said Pietro, putting a hand on his little brothers shoulder.

"Wanda you have a boyfriend?" asked Tabitha. "Who?"

". .Evan."

"Evan Daniels?" She turned to Pietro. "You're okay with this?"

"Yeah," said Pietro.

'I'm not,' thought Todd.

"Later," said Wanda, leaving.

"So, Tabby, what brings you here?" asked Lance.

"Well, I haven't seen you guys for a long time, so I thought I hang with you guys for the day," said Tabby.

"Okay, but we don't really have any plans."

"What? What were you going to do? Just stay home and watch TV?"

"How'd you know?" asked Fred.

Tabby sighed and shook her head.

"No way. You boys are not going to waste a Saturday just staying home and doing nothing!"

"Any suggestions?" asked Todd.

"Well-"

* * *

Tabby's here. What mischief will the boys get in now?

Review this chapter please.


	26. Chapter 26

The boys and Tabby were in Lance's jeep. They decided to go to the arcade first.

"I bet I can beat you at Super Speed Racer this time, Lance!" said Todd.

"Oh, you wish!" said Lance.

"I play winner!" said Fred.

"Speedy, you've been quiet the whole," said Tabitha. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my foot. You're different. Ever since you became leader, you haven't been the same."

"I have more responsibility now. I have a team to look out for."

"You need to loosen up. You don't wanna be like Scott, do you?"

"It's kinda hard to loosen up when you live in a crappy house with your twin and three friends and you're the only one with a job."

"It's hard to get a job when people know you're a mutant," said Lance.

They stopped at the red light.

A man wearing baggy clothes was walking on the sidewalk. He snatched an old woman's purse and started running. Pietro saw this and got out of the jeep. He ran at the man and tried to take the purse away.

"Let go!" yelled Pietro.

They kept at it until a police officer came and pulled the man away.

"That's enough," said the officer.

"I'll that that," said Pietro, grabbing the purse. "Creep."

"Thank you, young man," said the officer.

He took the criminal away.

The old woman have Pietro hug.

"I believe this is your, ma'am," said Pietro, handing her the purse.

"Thank you, young man," said the woman. "Let me give you your reward."

"Reward. Ma'am, you don't owe me anything."

"I insist. You deserve it."

She gave Pietro some money.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Pietro, smiling.

He went back to the jeep.

"Alright, Tro!" said Todd. "Now we got extra dough, yo!"

"What was that all about?" asked Tabby.

"Because of the Acolytes, if there's one thing I can't stand, it's a thief."

Lance started the jeep and drove.

* * *

The day was almost over. They had gone to the arcade, the mall, and other places. Now they headed home.

"Awesome day!" said Todd.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"Lance, if you could drop me of at work," asked Pietro.

"Sure," said Lance.

When they got to the restaurant where Pietro worked they saw firetrucks by the place.

"Oh my god," said Pietro.

He got out of the jeep and went up to one of the firemen.

"What happened?"

"The place caught on fire. A waiter and a waitresses are still trapped inside."

"Pietro!" cried a waiter.

"Matt!"

"Pietro, Anna and Jack are trapped in there! They'll die!"

Pietro's eyes went wide. Anna and Jack were his best friends at work.

"I'm going in."

"Are you crazy, kid!" exclaimed a fireman. "It's too dangerous!"

"Not for me."

Pietro ran into the burning restaurant.

"What the hell is he doing?" exclaimed Lance.

"Playing hero," said Tabby.

Once inside, Pietro looked for his friends in the fire.

"Anna! Jack! Can you hear me?"

"Help!"

"Someone please help!"

Pietro found them with parts on the ceiling on them.

"Anna, Jack, I'm here!"

"Pietro!"

"Thank God!"

Pietro lifted the pieces off of them. He carried them both.

"Do you see him?" asked Freddy.

"No," said Tabitha.

"Wait, look!" said Todd, pointing.

Pietro walked out with Anna and Jack.

"He made it!" exclaimed Lance. "He's alive!"

Medics went to treat Jack and Anna. Pietro was given a little breathing mask thing to breath in some fresh air.

"Hey, kid," said one firefighter. "What you did, it was stupid, but it was also really brave."

"Thanks," said Pietro.

"Speedy!" exclaimed Tabby.

She hurried over and gave him a hug.

"What do you think you were doing, mister?" she scolded.

"Wait," said Lance. "I think I know why he did it." He turned to Pietro. "Because of the Acolytes, if there's one element you don't like, it's fire. Right?"

"That," said Pietro. "And that's how my older sister died."

"You had another sister, yo?" asked Todd.

"I don't know too much about her. She died before me and Wanda were born. She burned alive in a fire."

They were all silent.

"That's was really brave," said Tabby. "But don't ever do that again."

"Yeah," said Todd. "Remember, one more strike, and you're out, bro."

"Come on," said Lance. "Let's go home."

* * *

Well? Good? Bad?

Please leave a review. It can be good or bad. Just leave one.


	27. Chapter 27

"Like, he really went into a burning building?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah," said Lance. "To see to employees. Employees who were also his friends."

"That was brave of him, but also really crazy! He could have died!"

"I don't think he'd care. Tro's the kind of person who'd gladly die for a friend."

"Really? He didn't seem like the type before."

"Before was just an act. Now we're starting to see the real Pietro. Or at least the closest to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think even Pietro knows who he is."

Lance stopped the jeep in front of the gates of the Institute.

"Thanks for the ride, Lance," said Kitty.

She gave him a kiss on the check.

"Your welcome," said Lance.

Lance drove back to the boarding house.

"I'm home!"

"Hey, Lance!" called Pietro, from the living room.

Lance walked in and found Pietro watching TV. He noticed something.

Pietro was barefoot. No socks, no shoes. He almost always had his feet covered because they get cold easily.

"Tro, why aren't you wearing socks?"

"All my socks got stolen."

"Someone stole your socks?"

Who would steal socks?

"Yeah. Gambit."

Lance scowled.

'That asshole!'

"It's okay. It's not cold in the house."

"It's not okay! He can't get away with this! He'll steal something else! What's next, Tro? Your shoes? Your pants? Your shirts? Your underwear?"

"He can't steal my underwear."

"Why not?"

"Pyro already set every pair I own on fire. There were ashes in my draw."

The house was shaking.

"Easy, Lance."

"They can't do this to you!"

"Yes they can. They're Acolytes. I'm part of the Brotherhood. They have more power then me."

"It's still not right."

Lance went upstairs.

'How can bucket-head let those jerks do that to Tro?'

It just made Lance's blood boil.

* * *

"Wow," said Todd.

"It's amazing," said Fred.

"It's beautiful," said Lance.

"It's just a car," said Wanda.

"Just a car!"

"She's right, guys," said Pietro. "It is just a car."

It was a black car that had no roof. One of those sport cars. It was next to Lance's jeep in the drive way.

"Who's it for?" asked Fred.

"For me," said Pietro, reading a card. "It say, "Quicksilver, you send you needed a new way of transportation, so I bought you this car." It's from Magneto."

"Oh. Well then the car isn't awesome anymore," said Lance.

"Wait, what's wrong with Lance's jeep?" asked Todd.

"Nothing," said Pietro. "But I really wanted a motorcycle, but Magneto said no. So I told him I needed one because we can't all use the jeep and some of us missed out on things 'cause we didn't have a ride."

"Isn't a car better?" asked Freddy.

"Not for me. I wanted a motorcycle for a long time now."

"It's okay," said Todd. "We did need a new car anyway. Let's take it out for a spin."

"Sounds good."

Pietro got in the drivers seat. Lance was in shot gun. Wanda, Todd, and Fred were in back.

"So, Tro, you gonna name this car?" asked Todd.

"Why would I do that?" asked Pietro.

"Well Lance named his jeep Helen. I thought you'd name your car too."

"I did NOT give my jeep a name!" yelled Lance.

Todd and Freddy snickered.

"Sure you didn't."

"Well," said Pietro. "This car is pretty fast and powerful. How about Black Jaguar."

"It's prefect," said Wanda.

They stopped at the light.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Next to them was Duncan Matthews and his crew in Duncan's car.

"If it ain't the Loser-Hood," said Duncan, smirking.

Lance glared. "Go ta Hell, Matthews!"

"Can it, Alvers!" yelled one of Duncan's buddies.

"Piss off!"

"Get bent!"

"Fuck you!"

"Everyone shut up!" yelled Wanda.

"I like a girl with attitude," said one jock.

The Brotherhood glared.

"If you were smart," said Pietro. "Which you aren't, you'd know to shut up and drive off."

"You got some nerve tell us what to do," said Duncan.

"Losers like you should be put in their place," said Lance.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"You think you're hot shit," said Pietro. "All you think about is yourself. No wonder Jean dumped you. That and you're so stupid."

They boys and Wanda snickered.

Duncan and his buddies glared.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, Maximoff. How's this? If you think you're so much better, then how 'bout a race to prove it."

"Fine. I can out run all you bozos."

"I meant a car race."

"I can out drive yous too."

"If you win, you losers can hoist me up on a flagpole in my boxers. If I win, I get her."

He pointed to Wanda.

"What?" yelled Todd.

"If I win, I get to go on a date with her and do what I want with her."

Pietro glared. Like hell he'd let this ass-wipe get anywhere near his sister.

"No freaken' w-"

"You're on," said Wanda.

The Brotherhood stared at Wanda.

"What?" said Pietro.

"You can beat this jerk, Pie. I know you can."

"Yeah," said Fred.

"We all have your back, Tro," said Lance.

"Beat this sucker's ass so we can hoist 'im," said Todd.

Pietro grinned. He turned to Duncan and smirked.

"You're on, Dunc-ass."

* * *

If you read this chapter, you better leave a review.

The sooner you review the sooner I'll update a new chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

They had found an abandon area under some bridges to have the race. Pietro and Duncan were at the starting line. Lance told Kitty about the race and invited her and Rogue to come watch. The rest of the X-Men came too. They hated Duncan just as much as the Brotherhood. Kurt brought Amanda with him. When she saw Todd, she gave him a dirty look. He turned away, ashamed.

"I can't wait to see Duncan lose," said Scott.

"For once, Summers, you and I agree on somethin'," said Lance.

Wanda stood in front of the two cars in the middle.

"Hey, Maximoff," said Duncan. "Rules are there are no rule. To the second bridge and back. The one who makes it here wins."

"And that'll be me," said Pietro.

Wanda raised the red bandanna high. She waved it down and the race began.

"You can do it, Pea," said Wanda.

"Go, Pietro, go!" cheered Todd.

The Brotherhood and X-Men cheered Pietro on. Duncan's crew cheered him on.

Pietro had taken the lead. Duncan was right behind him.

"Come on, Pie!" cheered Rogue.

"Go, Pietro!" cheered Kurt.

"Go, Tro, go!"

"Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro! Tro!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Pietro!" cheered Wanda.

'I'm gonna win,' thought Pietro.

Duncan hit Pietro from behind. Pietro lost control for awhile, but quickly got it back. Duncan picked up speed and was next to Pietro. Hit it hit car against Pietro's to make him lose control and crash. Pietro hung on. He glared at Duncan. Duncan just laughed.

"Boooooo! You suck, Dunc-ass!" shouted Todd.

They made it to the second bridge and quickly turned around.

"Woooo!" exclaimed Lance.

"Go! Go! Go!" cheered Kitty, jumping.

Pietro got the lead, but then Duncan was next to him. He started smacking Pietro against the wall.

"Hey!" yelled Wanda.

"He can't do that!" yelled Fred.

"Unfortunately he can," said Scott.

"Yeah," said Evan. "No rules saying he can't."

"Dammit!" cursed Lance.

Duncan kept smashing Pietro. He laughed as he did it.

'I'll lose if I don't do something,' thought Pietro.

Then he got an idea.

Duncan was going to smash him again, but Pietro went in reverse, so Duncan crashed into the wall and smashed his car.

Pietro went forward and made it to the finish line.

"WOOOOOOOO! PIETRO! YEAH! YOU WON! WOO!"

Everyone ran to Pietro.

"I knew you'd win!" said Wanda.

"Nice job, Pietro," said Jean.

"That was great!" said Scott.

"Sweet, man!" said Evan.

"Alright, Pietro!" said Freddy, patting Pietro on the back.

"That was awesome!" said Kurt.

"That was amazing!" said Amanda.

"Awesome, bro!" said Todd.

"Like, wait a go, Pietro!" said Kitty.

"Dude, you rock!" said Lance.

He and Pietro pounded.

"You were great, Pie," said Rogue.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothin'," said Pietro.

"Nothin'? You just beat that loser's sorry ass!" said Lance.

"Let's hear it for Pietro!" said Todd.

They cheered some more. The boys started singing, "For he's a jolly good fello".

"Congragulation, Pietro," said Rogue, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Rogue."

They leaned for a kiss.

"Not only did Pietro win, but now we can hoist Duncan on the flag pole," said Freddy.

"Yeah!" said Todd.

* * *

At School

"MMM!" said Duncan.

His mouth was tapped.

Duncan was tied up and hoisted up on a flagpole in his boxers.

Students laughed, took pictures, and some threw things at him.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Freddy.

"This is awesome!" said Todd.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "But it could be better."

"How, yo?"

"We paint his car wacko colors."

"Let's do it!" said Lance.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Well? Good? Bad?

Please leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

Pietro, Wanda, Lance, and Fred were in the kitchen having breakfast. Todd had gone outside to get the mail.

Then he came into the house fast screaming.

"What's wrong?" asked Pietro.

"Monster! Monster!"

"There's no such thing as monsters, Todd," said Lance.

Mystique opened the door.

"Guess who's back."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone, except the twins, screamed.

"It's Mystique!" screamed Freddy.

"Oh no!" cried Lance.

"Oh yes," said Mystique.

"Hey, Raven," said Pietro.

The boys stared at him.

"What?"

"How can you call her that?" asked Lance.

"Uh, it's her name. Raven Darkholme is her real name. Mystique is just a codename."

"Yeah, but she is a Mystique. Not a Raven. It's just not right to call her by her real name after everything she did."

"After how she treated us," said Freddy.

"Yeah," said Todd. "She's a ruthless, cold-hearted woman."

Mystique glared.

"Be nice," said Pietro. "I'm sorry, Raven."

"Tch. Whatever. I don't care what they think of me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Wanda.

"I've come to lead the Brotherhood again."

"But Pietro is our leader," said Todd.

"Well not anymore!"

"Did Magneto sent you?" asked Lance. "Are you working for him again?"

"No." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you all working for that bastard now?"

"No!" said Lance, quickly.

"No way," said Fred, looking down.

"Never, yo," said Todd, shaking his head.

"Good."

"Raven," said Pietro. "We don't want to fight Magneto or anyone. We're just trying to get by. Now, I'm sure you can find some other mutants who would like to fight for you. The Brotherhood and I would appreciate it if you would-"

Mystique slapped Pietro across the face.

Todd's eyes went wide, Freddy was biting his fist, Wanda and Lance stood there, their fists clenched tight, glaring hard at Mystique.

Pietro stood there, no hint of anger or any other emotion on his face, a hand on his cheek.

"Never tell me what to do, Maximoff!" spat Mystique. "_I'm _in charge! You do as I say!"

Mystique went into the living room.

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her," said Wanda.

"I can't believe she's back," moaned Freddy.

"Believe it, yo," groaned Todd.

"Tro, do something!" said Lance. "Get rid of her!"

"And don't try to be nice about it this time," said Wanda. "Don't ask her to leave. Make her. Order her. Beat her if you have to. Bitch slap her like she did to you."

"I can't do that," said Pietro.

"Why not?" asked Lance. "She's a cold hearted bitch who doesn't give a damn about any of us. She makes our lives a living hell."

"Magneto hurt her like he hurt me and Wanda. She's a victim like us."

"Victim or torturer?"

"I'll get her to leave. Don't worry."

Pietro went into the living room. Mystique was on the couch watching TV. Pietro sat in a chair.

"Raven."

"Go away."

"I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Raven, I don't fully understand you pain, but I understand enough. I lost what was important to me too."

"Shut up!"

"Raven, it's because of Magneto that I lost Wanda just like you lost Kurt. I know what you're going though. I know you're hurting."

"You think you know, but you don't. You don't know what it's like to lose a son or daughter."

"But I do know what it's like to lose someone I love."

Mystique didn't speak.

"Ya know," said Pietro, softly. "What happened to Kurt wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," said Mystique. "I let Magneto do those experiments."

"That's because you thought it'd make him stronger."

"But it didn't. Now he's ashamed how how he looks. And I lied to Rogue and now they both hate me. I made them hate me!"

"And you can make them love you."

"Hmm?"

"Just change. Try not to be so cold. Learn to let go of your anger and be happy. If you want to make sure you children are safe and happy, you need to feel safe and happy yourself."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Of course you can. Raven, you are a strong, independent, beautiful woman, and I know you can make the right decisions and win your children over."

Mystique was quiet for awhile until at last she spoke.

"Who can someone so young like you be so wise and understanding?"

"Well, thanks to my super-speed, I may be only seventeen, but it feels like I've lived for about a houndred and fifty years," chuckled Pietro.

Mystique smiled.

"You know what," she said, standing up. "You seem to have things under control here. Maybe it'd be best if I left."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I guess. I need to find myself."

"Okay. I'm sure you'll find yourself, Raven. And when you do, everything will be better."

Mystique smiled and pulled Pietro into a hug. He returned it.

"Bye," said Pietro.

"Bye."

Mystique went to the front door. The boys watched.

"Good bye, boys, Wanda."

"Bye," said Wanda.

And Mystique left.

"Wow," said Freddy.

"Yeah," said Lance.

Todd stared at Pietro.

"Yes, Todd?" said Pietro.

"Tro, can I asked you somethin'?"

"Shoot."

"Are you God?"

Pietro burst into laughter.

"No, Todd. I'm not God," laughed Pietro. "I'm not God, a god, work for him, or am from Heaven. I'm just a "normal" mutant born on Earth like you and every other mutant. Although, I don't blame you for thinking that. After all, I am smart, talented, handsome, and perfect like a god."

"Egocentric," laughed Lance, punching his best friend in the arm.

"I'm serious, yo," said Todd. "You always preform miracles. You help us with small problems, big problems, you help other people, save them from robbers and fires, you make people feel good about themselves. Are you some kind of angle or somethin'?"

"I'm no angle."

"Could've fooled me," said Wanda, wrapping an arm around her brother. "Everyone always did say what an angle you were when we were young. They still do."

"And you kinda look a little like an angle," said Freddy.

"And you do so much good," said Lance.

"Yeah, you're right," said Pietro. "If I'm not careful I'll start sprouting angel wings."

They all started laughing.

"Anyway, thanks for getting rid of her, bro," said Todd.

"No prob, little bro," said Pietro.

* * *

I think Pietro would look good with wings. What do you guys think?

Anyway, please leave a review for this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Lance and Todd were walking around town.

"There's a dance comin' up at school," said Todd.

"Yeah," said Lance. "I already asked Kitty."

"Me and Fred are going with Tabby like at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I'm sure Tro will take Rogue and Wanda is going with Daniels."

"You need to learn to accept that Wanda likes someone else."

"I know, yo, but it's hard."

"I guess I don't blame you. I'd be bummed if Kitty liked someone else."

They were silent until Todd broke it.

"Ya know, the only thing keeping Tro from being an Acolyte is us."

"Yeah, I know."

"And it's us and Magneto and his Acolytes that are keeping Tro from being a..."

"A what? A goodie good crime fighter? A hero? An X-Man?"

"...Yeah."

"Tro wouldn't-"

"I'm not saying he'd join the X-Geeks, but he'd probably join another super-hero team."

"Maybe. But even if he did. . that'd be okay with me."

"Wha?"

"The life we live. It's not a good one, Todd. Non of us, especially Tro, should be bad guys, working for Magneto, livin' in a shitty house."

"But we have no choise. No one else wanted us."

"That's okay. 'Casue now, we don't need anyone. All the five of us really need is each other."

Todd nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

"Come on, T. Let's go home."

* * *

The Afternoon The Next Day

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Pietro.

"What's wrong?" asked Wanda.

She and the boys were in the living room. Pietro ran in.

"Who did this to my hair?"

His two locks of hair that normally fly along each side of his head were now stuck straight up.

"What happened to your wings?" asked Lance.

Pietro's locks were known as The Wings.

"I don't know! I went to take a nape after cleaning the kitchen this morning and when I woke up they were like this!"

Todd touched one of the locks, and found that it was stiff with gel.

"I think this is gel or somethin', yo. Just wash it out and The Wings should go back to normal.

Pietro had washed the Wings three times and they were still hard and stood up straight.

"Nothing! They're still frozen! Who did this and what the hell did they put in there?"

"Wasn't us, man," said Lance. "But I think I know who did it."

Just then a rock come flying in from the window.

"Hey! Some ass-jerk broke out window!" yelled Todd.

"There's a note tied to that rock," said Freddy.

Lance picked it up and read the note. His eyes narrowed.

"I fuckin' knew it!"

"What?" asked Wanda.

"It says, _Boss-man's son, hope you like your new hair doo. We used gel and then dipped them in hair spray. We think it looks good. Makes you look like a real bunny rabbit. Take care. Love, The Acolytes._"

"Those jerks!" yelled Freddy.

"Those dicks!" yelled Lance.

"What they hell is their problem!" yelled Wanda.

"What you ever do to them?" Todd asked Pietro.

"Oh, Pyro just hates me because I don't let him date Wanda and I use to hid his lighter. He loves fire so much, I was afraid he burn the base down."

"I'd hid his lighter too," said Wanda.

"Gambit hates me because I'm better at being a babe magnet then he is. And he's good. You should see him do his charm. But I'm better. And I got Rogue before he did."

"You two make a better couple."

"Thanks, sis."

"And Sabretooth and that Colossus," said Lance. "Why do they hate you?"

"I don't know if Sabretooth hates me," said Pietro. "He just likes to hunt me like prey. He thinks I'm weak. And compared to him, I am."

"Maybe physically," said Fred. "But you have your own kind of strength."

"Thanks, Freddy. As for Colossus, he doesn't do anything to me. He just keeps to himself. But he does hate me. I don't know why. I didn't do anything to him. Every time he looks at me, he always gives me those hateful looks."

"Ah, they're all a bunch of jerks, Tro," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Fred. "And one of these day, when we're stronger, we'll show 'em who's boss!"

"They'll learn to never mess with the Brotherhood!" said Todd.

Pietro smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Now to fix your hair," said Wanda.

Pietro zipped into the kitchen and came back with a knife. He handed it to Wanda.

"Hold still."

She cut them off. Two thick, hard locks of hair fell to the ground.

"Bye-bye wings," said Todd.

"It's okay," said Pietro. "They'll grow back."

"Hey, why don't we go to that new mexican restaurant," suggested Lance.

"Sounds good," said Freddy. "I'm hungry."

"Sure," said Wanda.

"Kay," said Pietro. "But could we go shopping for some new clothes first?"

"Why?" asked Lance.

Pietro ran run the stairs and back down. A torn up shirt was in his hand.

"Not only do I need new socks and boxers, but I need new shirts. Sabretooth ripped up every shirt I had."

"Son of a."

* * *

Well? Whatcha think?

Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Pietro looked at himself in the mirror. He wore nice dress shoes, brown pants, a white shirt, and a brown jacket. He didn't put on a tie. His hair wasn't slicked back, but it was nice and neat. He looked good. Real good.

"Hey, handsome," he said to his reflection.

"You really think so? Thanks."

Pietro turned to find Lance smirking at him.

Lance was also wearing a suit, but his was black, not brown, and he was wearing a dark blue tie.

"My hair looks weird without the wings."

"It looked weird with them," said Lance. "I think your hair looks better this way."

"You think Rogue will think so too?" asked Pietro. "She always did like my locks. And maybe I should've-"

"Pie, you look fine. Come on. Let's go already. We're going to be late."

* * *

Rogue was wearing a plum colored dress and silk black gloves that almost went to the elbows. Kitty wore a peach dress that went past her knees. They and the rest of the X-Men were already at the dance. Scott and Jean were on the dance floor. Kurt was also dancing with Amanda. Evan was somewhere else waiting for Wanda. They were waiting for Pietro and Lance.

"Hey, Pretty-Kitty."

Kitty smiled.

"Hey, Lance."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They went to dance and Pietro and Rogue were left alone.

"Hey," said Pietro, smiling.

"Hey," said Rogue, smiling back.

"You look good."

"You too."

"You're wearing gloves?"

"Well, Ah can touch you, but Ah can't touch others."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, your hair."

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"The Acolytes known as Sabretooth, Gambit, and Pyro happened."

"Ahh." 'Those jerks.'

"It looks bad, doesn't it."

"No. Ah like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They started to dance. Todd, Tabby, and Fred were dancing too. So were Wanda and Evan.

Then a slow song started. Todd, Tabby, and Fred left the dance some others who didn't want to slow dance. The rest stayed to dance.

_I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden_

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes_  
_I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes_  
_I think I've found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

Pietro and Rogue looked into each other's eyes. They slowly danced to the music, only thinking of each other.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only this sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes_  
_I see the missing pieces_  
_I'm searching for_  
_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_  
_(add the whos here)_

"You having a good time?" asked Pietro.

"They best," said Rogue.

Pietro smiled.

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I've found you_  
_(and the whos here)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_  
_(and the whos here)_

_(Repeat chorus 3x with chorus)_

They kissed.

* * *

Well? Like? Hate?

Review please.


	32. Chapter 32

Pietro and Lance were at the food table eating and chatting. Rogue and Kitty were talking somewhere else.

"Having a great time?" asked Pietro.

"The best," said Lance. "You?"

"Same here. And ya wanna know why."

"Why?"

"Gambit isn't here to ruin it."

Lance smiled and nodded.

"I hear ya, man."

"It's nice spending time with Rogue and he and no one else is bothering us."

"I remember when Kitty and I first started dating. Fuzz-ball kept spying on us. When we caught him, you should have seen Kitty scream at him."

Pietro laughed.

"Hey," said Todd, he, Fred and Tabitha came over. "The music stopped."

"I think the DJ had to go to the bathroom," said Fred, stuffing his face with food.

"Well, they should have had a replacement DJ then to play music," said Tabby. "How can anyone dance without music?"

"The music that guy was playing wasn't good anyway," said Lance.

"So let's put on some good music," said Pietro.

He ran at super speed to were the music was played and chose the song Footloose by Kenny Loggins.

(If any of you saw the footloose school party dance scene, that's what the Brotherhood, X-Men, and the other students are going to do.)

Pietro went to the mic and got everyone's attention.

"Hey, hey, what's this I see? I thought this was a party! Let's daaaaaaaaaaance!"

The music started and everyone started to dance.

_Been working so hard_  
_I'm punching my card_  
_Eight hours. For what?_  
_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I get this feeling_  
_That time's just holding me down._  
_I'll hit the ceiling_  
_Or else I'll tear up this town._

_Tonight I gotta cut_  
_Loose, footloose_  
_Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me offa my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose._

_You're playing so cool_  
_Obeying every rule_  
_Dig way down in your heart_  
_You're burning, yearning for some_

_Somebody to tell you_  
_That life ain't passing you by_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_It will if you don't even try._  
_  
You can fly if you'd only cut  
__Loose, footloose_  
_Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Oowee, Marie_  
_Shake it, shake it for me_  
_Whoa, Milo_  
_C'mon, c'mon let's go_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose._

_We got to turn you around_  
_You put your feet on the ground_  
_Now take a hold of your soul_  
_I'm turning it loose.  
_  
_Footloose_  
_Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me offa my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose_

_Footloose, f__ootloose, f__ootloose  
__Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me offa my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut  
__Everybody cut, everybody cut  
__Everybody cut, everybody cut  
__Everybody, everybody cut  
FOOTLOOSE!_

"WOOOOO!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone cheered happily and excited after the song.

Wanda wrapped her arms around Evan and kissed him. Kitty did the same to Lance.

And Rogue did the same to Pietro.

* * *

Whatcha think? Good?

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Freddy were in the back yard.

"You all did well," said Pietro. "You're passed ever training exercises I've given you. You've learned hand-to-hand combat and have proved you can hold your own individually. You've learn how to work as a team. Now it's time for your final test. You three need to work as a team to bring me down."

"We can do it this time," said Lance.

"I know you guys can. Go!"

Todd started firring slime balls. As Pietro dodges them with ease, Lance used his powers to send Freddy flying toward him. Pietro saw Freddy coming from his peripheral vision. He jumped up high. Freddy landed on his huge belly, his face eating dirt. Pietro landed on his feet.

He clapped his hands.

"Very good. Very creative."

"There's more were that came from," said Lance.

Freddy got up and went to punch Pietro, but he did a few back flips to get away. Todd used his tongue and wrapped it around Pietro left ankle. He lifted Pietro up and was going to smacked him down, but Pietro was able to grab a branch from a tree. When Todd pulled the branch broke and Pietro was able to throw it at Todd. It hit him and Pietro was free.

Lance made the ground shake. The ground cracked open and it was getting near Pietro. Pietro flipped away. Fred snuck behind and grabbed him.

"Got cha!"

Pietro threw hid head back and hit Fred. Fred let go of Pietro and covered his nose with his hands. Pietro moved away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow."

"You okay, bro?" asked Todd.

"I'm find," said Pietro.

"What's your skull made of?" asked Freddy.

They went back to training. Pietro and Lance started a fist fight. They were equally matched. Then they started using their chi. Lance send Pietro flying back. He grabbed a branch, spun on it, and send himself flying at Lance. He tackled him and they were rolling. Pietro was able to kick Lance off and got up.

"Wow, Lance, that was a powerful chi blast!"

"Well, I have a great trainer."

"Thanks, man."

Todd jumped on his back, but Pietro pulled him off and threw Todd far. Fred jumped and would've flatten Pietro if he didn't speed away. Lance made a tremor, hoping to know Pietro off his feet, but Pietro Ran behind Lance and pushed him.

Todd got up and started shooting globs of slime. Pietro dodged each one.

"You gotta do better then-Ah!"

Todd slimmed Pietro eyes shut.

"I can't see!" shouted Pietro.

"Now's our chance!" said Lance.

All three of them ran at Pietro. At the last second, Pietro jumped up. They ran smack into each other.

"Ah!" they all shouted.

"How'd he know we were coming?" asked Freddy. "He can't see."

"But I can still hear," said Pietro. "I may not be able to see, but I can still use my other senses."

The boys continued to attack Pietro, but again and again he remained untouched, unharmed, and undefeated.

"Darn!" said Lance. "Even without his sight he can still beat us! Hey, Todd, think you can slime his ears?"

"I can try," said Todd. "But I was lucky I was able to slime his eyes."

"Come on, guys," said Pietro, zipping around. "I know you can AAAAHHH!" He screamed as he slipped on Todd's slime on the ground.

"Uh-oh," said Todd, as Pietro skidded uncontrollably on the ground.

"I CAN'T STOP! AAGGGH!" Pietro screamed as he slid into a tree. He hit it dead center and ended up flat on his back.

"TRO!" they cried, running toward their fallen friend.

Lance sat Pietro up and took of his shirt to stop Pietro's nose from bleeding.

"Tro? You okay, yo?" asked Todd.

"Y-yeah," said Pietro. "I'm fine, Tee. Just a little blood."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was an accident."

Lance helped Pietro stand.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Lance.

"Great. Better then that actually. I have good news."

"What?"

"You guys passed."

They started at Pietro.

"What?" forced out Fred.

"You guys passed. You defeated me. You passed the training."

"Tro, how hard did you hit that tree?" asked Lance. "We didn't defeat you. You just slipped and crashed."

"Todd's slime made me slip, I'm hurt and can't continue to fight. You're defeated me and have completed your training."

"We did it!" shouted Fred, happy. "We finally finished training!"

"Alright!" cheered Todd. "We finally did it! We passed! We rule!"

"Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

They ran off into the house.

Lance put his hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"Thanks, Pietro."

"Hey, no prob. It was great training you guys. You all made me proud."

The slime had dried and Pietro was trying to pull it off.

"Need help?" asked Lance.

"No," said Pietro. "I got it."

He ripped it off.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey! Looked like you got your eyebrows waxed!" laughed Lance.

"Well, now that you mention it, they did need some waxing anyway."

Lance laughed.

"Come on," said Pietro, grinning. "We should celebrate."

They went inside.

* * *

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Pietro was going to a concert with Rogue and her friend Risty Wilde. There were in Risty's car, she drove, Rogue in the passenger seat, and Pietro in back.

"Hey, thanks for letting me come with you girls on you girls night out," said Pietro.

"It's no problem," said Rogue.

"Yeah," said Risty. "Since all your buddies were busy, we couldn't leave you alone. Who knows what you'll do to entertain yourself."

Rogue and Risty laughed. Pietro pouted.

"Oh very funny, ladies."

"We're just teasein' ya, Pie," said Rogue.

A few seconds later, someone was shooting at the car.

"Whoa!" said Risty, loosing control. "Hang on!"

They crashed into a light pole.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"Ah'm fine," said Rogue.

"Who did that?"

"That would be us."

Before them were some punks with guns.

Pietro stood in front of Rogue and Risty. Risty pulled Rogue back and gave Rogue her cellphone so they didn't see them call the X-Men for help.

"What do you want?" demanded Pietro, narrowing his eyes.

"We want you muties to die," said the leader of the gang.

"We're not-"

"We know you and the girl with white in her hair are muties," said one punk. "Don't know about the other girl though."

"She has to be," said another punk. "Why else would she hang out with those freaks?"

Risty glared. "The only freak I see here is you idiots!"

"It's okay, Rist," said Pietro. "I got this."

He ran around one of the gangsters. When he stopped, the guy was unconscious on the ground.

"Kill him!" ordered the leader.

They tried shooting him, but Pietro dodged every bullet.

"Ha-ha! Too slow!" laughed Pietro.

He bumped into someone and landed on his but.

"What the deuce?"

He looked up to see Wolverine, Cyclops, and Jean.

Pietro got up.

"Hey."

"Hey," said Jean.

"Rogue called and told us what was happening, so we came to help," said Scott.

Logan used his Adamantium claws to slash and cut the guns in half. Scott used his Optic Blasts to blow the guns up. Jean used her telekinesis to levitate the guns and smash them together breaking them. Pietro ran around them and knocked them out cold.

"Thanks," said Pietro.

"Well, Rogue is our friend and teammate," said Scott. "And you are her boyfriend."

"Don't remind me," mutter Logan.

"Logan is still in denial," said Jean.

"Pie!" said Rogue, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged back.

"That was too close," said Risty.

What non of them knew was one was hiding, ready to shoot.

"Hey, we can still go the the concert if you want," said Pietro.

"Sure," said Rogue.

Then Pietro saw the guy. His eyes went wide.

"NO!"

The trigger was pulled.

Pietro pushed Rogue out of the way. He get shot in the right arm.

"PIE!" screamed Rogue.

Logan held Pietro so he didn't fall.

"Easy, kid, we'll take you to the Institute and Hank will fix ya up."

"No," said Pietro, pushing Logan away. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You just got shot-!"

But Pietro was gone.

* * *

Don't worry. Pietro hurt, but he'll live.

Review please.


	35. Chapter 35

The Brotherhood was in the living room watching TV. Then they heard someone knock on the door like crazy.

"Anyone expecting company?" asked Todd.

Lance and Freddy shook their heads no.

Wanda got up to see who it was. When she opened the door she gasped.

"PIETRO!"

The boys rushed over.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Lance.

Pietro was leaning on the door frame for support. His left hand was over the wound on his right arm the was bleeding like crazy.

"Get him in the kitchen!"

Todd cleared the table and Freddy placed Pietro down on it. Pietro was twitching. He was in so much pain. He wanted to go to the hospital, but he was worried Magneto would somehow find out. He didn't want to leave the Brotherhood.

Tears were in Pietro's eyes.

'He's in so much pain,' thought Wanda, scared for her brother.

"He's moving around all over the place," said Todd. "And losing a lot of blood."

"Freddy, hold him down," ordered Lance.

"I don't. Lance, but I-"

"I said hold him down DAMMIT!"

Freddy did so. Pietro screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GET HIS HAND AWAY FROM THE WOUND!" yelled Lance.

"But don't ya need to put pressure on it?" asked Todd.

"We gotta get the bullet out NOW!"

Tears streamed down Pietro cheeks.

"Wanda, can you use your powers to pull it out?" asked Lance.

Wanda turned away from them. "I've never done something like that before," she said.

"Well, you're going to do it now. Freddy, grab his wrists. Todd, take his legs. I've got his shoulders. He needs to be still for this."

They did what they were told.

Wanda went over. She placed her hands over the wound and they glowed blue.

"I'll try."

The bullet started to make a big bump on Pietro's arm, but it would come out.

"LANCE, IT'S NOT COMING OUT!" cried Wanda.

"I SAID PULL IT OUT, DAMMIT!" yelled Lance. "GET IT OUT OF HIM **NOW**!"

Pietro screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GET IT OUT **NOW**! WANDA! DO IT **NOW**!"

Tears streamed from Wanda's eyes.

SHULUCK! The bullet finally zoomed out and landed on the floor.

Pietro relaxed a little and was breathing slowly.

"What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" screamed Todd.

"Rinse out the wound and bandage it tight," answered Lance. "Real tight."

"Y-yeah, alright, yo. But should we take him to the hospital? Do we-?"

"DO WHAT I SAID!"

Lance walked out of the room.

* * *

Pietro was in his room the next day, talking to Rogue on the phone.

"I'm fine, Roguey. Really, I am. Yeah, my arm feels a lot better. Well, hey, I couldn't let you get shot. I know. It's okay. I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye, Rogue."

He hung up.

"Knock knock," said Lance, walking in Pietro's room.

"Hey, Lance," said Pietro, smiling.

"How ya feeling?"

"Good."

"That's good."

They were silent for awhile.

"Look, I know you had to save Rogue. Heck, I'd take a bullet for Kitty, but please try to be more careful. You could've died."

"I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"Just be more careful, Tro."

"I will."

"How's your arm?"

"Great. Doesn't hurt anymore. I can move it."

"That's good. Well, see ya."

"Later."

Lance left Pietro's room.

Pietro cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Meet me in the forest. Now!"

* * *

Uh-oh! Looks like Pietro's in trouble!

I got the idea for the whole Pietro getting shot and Wanda getting the bullet out from one of rainrach's comics. Go to (rainrach. deviantart. com) click on Browse Gallery and look for Brotherhood Comics.

Well? Whatcha think?

Leave a review if you want the next chapter updated soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Pietro was in the forest. He knew who called him here and he knew why.

'I really screwed up,' thought Pietro.

He looked around.

"Father? I'm here."

"I can see that, Quicksilver."

Pietro quickly turned around and saw his father. Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. And behind Magneto were his Acolytes: Sabretooth, Colossus, Gambit, and Pyro.

"Sir," said Pietro. "Is there something wrong?"

"I know what happened, Quicksilver."

"What happened, Sir?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you took the bullet for Rogue. An X-Man! The enemy!"

"No, I took the bullet for my girlfriend."

Magneto narrowed his eyes. "It seems all the time you've spent with the Brotherhood has made you weak and forget to whom your loyalties lie to."

"I'm afraid I must disagree with that statement."

"You're pushing your luck, Little Mousy," said Sabretooth.

"Says you, fluffy," smirked Pietro.

Sabretooth growled.

"Pietro," said Magneto. "You're coming with us."

"No, I'm not, Father.

"Yes, you are. Do not disobey me."

"I'm not going. I'm staying. I'm not going to leave my friends and sister."

"Alright, Pietro, I was hoping it didn't have to come to this. You have two options. Either come with me willingly. Or come by force and watch the Brotherhood die."

Pietro's fists tightened. There was no way out of this.

Pietro sighed.

"Okay, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

* * *

Pietro entered the boarding house.

"Everyone come here quickly!" he ordered.

Everyone come over fast.

"What's up?" asked Lance.

Wanda saw her father and his team enter. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are _they _doing here?"

Pietro didn't answer.

"Tro?" said Todd. "Somethin' wrong, yo?"

". . .Magneto knows about me getting shot in the arm last night. And you all know that if there was one more screw up, I'd be out."

They all stared with wide eyes. It was the moment they all knew would come and didn't want to happen.

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but. . . . . No," said Freddy.

"You. . . You can't leave us, Tro," said Todd, teary eyed. "You can't leave."

"You're apart of the Brotherhood," said Lance. "You're not an Acolyte."

"It'll be okay," said Pietro. "I made a deal with Magneto. He'll pay to have the house fixed and he'll pay all the bills and make sure you all get food. In exchange that I become his most loyal servant."

Wanda and the boys stared at Pietro with horror. Hoping, praying, that this was all a horrible nightmare.

"We don't want him to pay our bills!" yelled Lance. "We want him to let you stay here! You're one of us! You're not one of them! You're a member of the Brotherhood! Each one of us makes up the Brotherhood! Without you, we're incomplete! The five of us are a family, Tro! You can't leave the family!"

"I don't want to go, but I have to. It'll be okay. You guys will be fine without me."

"No," whispered Wanda. "NO!"

Her hands started to glow, glass broke, and everything went crazy.

"Wanda, stop-" Magneto began to order.

"No!" yelled Lance. "You can't stop her! Only Pietro can! Twins find support and comfort in each other! If you were a real father and a good one you'd know that!"

Magneto glared at him, but said and did nothing.

Pietro put his hands on Wanda's shoulders.

"Wanda, please calm down and look at me."

Wanda looked at him and she relaxed a little. The chaos stopped and she took in deep breaths.

"I know this seems unfair, but trust me," said Pietro. "This will work out."

"You're not going alone," said Wanda. "I'm going with you."

"Wanda."

"I'm coming."

"Wanda, listen to me. I don't want you to come. You'll be unhappy. You belong here. With your new brothers."

"I don't want new brothers. I want my twin. I want you to stay."

"I do too, but I can't. Don't be sad. Everything will be fine."

Wanda shook her head. Tears streamed down her face.

"If this is about my happiness and freedom, then take it! Just take it! I don't want it! Not without you!"

"Please understand. This is for the best. Everything will be okay. You'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Wanda sniffed. "No."

"I have to go."

"Please. . . Don't. . ." She shook her head. "Don't go."

Pietro kissed Wanda's forehead.

"I love you, Wanda."

"Pea."

"Goodbye."

Pietro looked at his brothers.

"Bye guys. I know we'll meet again."

Pietro went to Magneto.

"I'm ready," said Pietro. "I'm ready to be an Acolyte."

* * *

The end!

Poor Pietro. He's off the Brotherhood and is going to be an Acolyte now.

This story maybe over, but keep an eye open for the sequel. Pietro The Acolyte.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
